


Between dusk and dawn

by fish_wifey



Series: Threatening skies [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, BNHA au (slightly), Falling In Love, First Kiss, Getting Together, Karasuno as Family, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Mutual pleasuring, Mystery, Partners to Lovers, Quirks, Sexual Tension, Superpowers, Team as Family, Wings, heroes/villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey
Summary: Kageyama is a hero, whose work calls him to the west of Japan as a new threat arises. He makes the acquaintance of Miya Atsumu, also a hero, and together with Sakusa Kiyoomi and Komori Motoya, they unravel the beginning of a widespread villain alliance, hiding and strengthening.But something is off; while Kageyama deals with new and disruptive feelings harbouring for Miya, and becoming undone by him, he cannot shake the threat he feels from this job.While Miya has to deal with his feelings for Kageyama Tobio, loving to rile him up a little and get to know him, he also has to hides a dark secret he and Osamu share.Not all heroes are good.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!!!!!!! aahh I'm finally releasing this into the wild...
> 
> So this is the story I wrote for nano, a prequel to the main fic that's gonna be Worse comes to worst. This story will focus on Miya's and Kageyama's first job together as heroes, and how they ultimately become entangled in each other along the road!
> 
> I am just... so proud and happy to finally present this 'v' Zero and I had ferocious headcanon exchanges about a bnha/quirk au, with Kageyama having wings and Atsumu's quirk being to rile people up. The story is quite extensive and I'm still working on the main fic's stuffs as well as side-fics... But as the prequel is mostly done, I felt like uploading it in the meantime!!
> 
> I chose to let the events happen in the Kyoto since its the only place I've been in Japan. I have the 'threat' be from Hyougo and I should have gone for Kobe, but sadly I never been there Dx I dont explain everything right away because i want the fic to do the showing, but the Miya twins have a way to communicate with each other. I'm using brackets []/{} to distinct between the two!! And I like to code Kageyama a little on the ace side when I write him... but it didnt feel enough for me (especially for what happens later on in the story) to actually have be ace or even tag it as such.
> 
> IN ANY CASE!! For all those who wanted more/longer miyakage... I had this fic since November, and cultivated it like a loving child. Together with the main fic, it counts over 60k of words, which are very alarming and precious to me.
> 
>  **[[[[[[EDIT:]]]]]]** I tagged this as multiple things such as it being a bnha au, but I hope it won't put people off Dx I just borrow a little bit of that world (quirks, sequel will have a cameo/talk about other heroes/villains). But nothing major is missed if you're not into that series ;v;
> 
> PLEASE ENJOY!!

The last visitors have been gone for quite some time now, yet Kiyoomi found himself beside a tree, hidden in the shadows and from anyone’s sight. He wasn't opposed to wait without any people around, but it wasn't exactly lawful to be in the park of Nijo castle when no one but the monks and caretakers were supposed to be present. He glances at his partner Motoya. Kiyoomi stands still next to the tree as if he was one himself. Meanwhile, Motoya’s fidgeting brings his feet to pace side to side, making small jumps every now and then in a futile attempt to keep warm as the Kansai nights were still crisp. Motoya was one of the few people that didn't agitate Kiyoomi, even if he was being as restless as they come. 

What makes his temple twitch and his sighs come up against his face mask was the waiting that went on way too long.

"He's late," Kiyoomi says, eyes on Motoya’s feet as they come to a standstill before he looks up to him. Kiyoomi did triple checks on the ground to be sure they weren't the first. 

"Our contact said there might have been difficulties given the airspace. Why we didn't meet in Osaka is a mystery to me, though," Motoya offers, bunching his shoulders up against the cold. Kiyoomi had told him too many times to count that he should have dressed warmer. Motoya's hero costume was a flimsy thing that offered no compensation for heat-loss or isolation. And he wore an oversized, even flimsier Adidas jacket over it. Kiyoomi's main concern wasn't Motoya to begin with; but he could catch a cold, become sick, and Kiyoomi would have to double up on his health and the fight against gems. 

Motoya hasn't sneezed once so far, which counts for him. He takes out his phone from his large jacket pockets. His phone's without a lock, and his thumbs slides past, tapping away. 

"Miya's at the other meeting place. D'you think—" Motoya's words were cut short by a noise. Kiyoomi's head perked up, sensing danger. It wasn't around them, but from above. Incredulous, Kiyoomi steps forward from his hiding spot, into the light of the half moon. His eyes scan the darkening skies, still in a lighter hue of the dusk that had settled an hour earlier. The sound intensifies, nearing them. 

Next to Kiyoomi, Motoya's form became less solid, readying for an upcoming attack. He could be a lot more fluid than Kiyoomi, given his quirk. 

"...I think I hear wings. Is that—" Motoya starts, but his voice is cut off. A large avian being circles above them, then dives. Kiyoomi steps back from the impact before it happens, and Motoya jumps too. Two gunmetal black crow feet land solid in the gravel path, slight dust lifting. Two inky black wings span wide, then backwards, before folding behind the blue-black form of Kageyama Tobio.

"My apologies for my lateness. The air support hadn't cleared my landing." Kageyama's back is straight now that his wings hide beneath a split cape, becoming one with his backside. Metal whirring comes from his knees and feet, and Kiyoomi can just see in time that the crow feet aren’t part of his quirk, but a fine machinery disappearing after the landing. Kageyama bows to them, eyes half-lidded, before giving a proper greeting in words. 

Kiyoomi blinks once, his scowl deepening on his brows. He hides his surprise and awe perfectly under the mantle of disappointment of the lateness. Nonetheless, Kageyama has come from further than any of them, and by the strength of his own body no less.

"Wow... I never met someone with a flying quirk before..." Motoya marvels, having come closer now that he recognized the other young hero. They had only met once, and there had been no time to talk. Much less getting to know each other to the point of what quirks they had. Kiyoomi remembers that Kageyama had no wings back then. Or maybe he can hide them. His hero name had been The Crow even back then, after all.

A rustle of fabric proves his point. There is no expression on Kageyama's face to be read, but the bulging behind his back disappears. 

"Takeda-san said you'd give me a briefing before we move on to another meeting point. If you'd be so kind," Kageyama asks with a slight bend of his head, his eyes shifting between the two. He doesn't know who does the talking, or maybe wonders if Kiyoomi can talk at all. Kiyoomi glances at Motoya, then turns away to let him take center stage.

"Ehm, yes. Our mission today happens way down south, but Takeda-san has asked us for a discreet meeting place for uh, well. Your landing, I guess. He could have explained a little more though! We could have chosen a high building..." 

"Ah ah ah, but Kageyama-kun has never been in Kyoto before. He should do the sightseeing in a manner that he would get most out of it, no?" The smooth voice of Miya Atsumu travels before he reveals himself. Kiyoomi's mood darkens yet a shade more. He’s walked away because he heard the mission’s details already and hated repetition. Knowing their mission and having a hand in setting it up had made Kiyoomi the leader of this little group. Facing away from Motoya and Kageyama had enabled him to face Miya first as he came out of the shadows.

Or at least, one half of those that call themselves ‘Miya’. 

"You were supposed to wait at the _other_ rendezvous point, Miya." Kiyoomi growls, not liking it when things don't go according to plan. It makes his back itch in discomfort. 

"And miss those famous Wings of Darkness? No way. When Komori told me he'd be late, I checked with air support. And ta-da, here I am." 

"You mean, letting your twin hack air support," Motoya chuckles, having noticed Miya’s presence. At least someone can make light of the situation. Kiyoomi was no stranger to the knowledge that the Miya twins sometimes bend the laws to their favours. 

Miya curves Kiyoomi and his anger, going straight for their east-Japan's aide. "Kageyama Tobio, the young hero of Miyagi. Nice to meet ya!" 

Kageyama eyes glance between all present members of the party before falling back on the newcomer. Kiyoomi understands the face he's making, apparent in the frown is the same discomfort at changes. Being polite as the youngest in the group, Kageyama gives Miya the same courtesy bow and greeting. Kiyoomi and Motoya didn't know the Hyougo heroes too well, but they had worked together at least a few times. While Motoya keeps up his friendly and bubbly tone, Kiyoomi gives them all the cold shoulder. 

"We don't have time for sightseeing. Kyoto's filthy underbelly is acting up and we are for recon only. Let's get moving," Kiyoomi barks his orders through his face mask, which muffles the sound but not his tone. Leading the way to the nearest station, he finds himself confronted by Kageyama.

"Just give me the mission then. I can handle it on my own."

Motoya's mouth opens in a silent and admiring 'oh', while Miya holds his stomach laughing out loud at the confidence. Kiyoomi's irritation finds itself peaking at the prospect of spending the next 12 hours in the presence of these individuals. 

 

*

 

Hinata's reflection comes to mind as Tobio walks in step behind Komori and Miya. Komori tries to keep up a three-way conversations between himself, his partner, and Miya. Tobio can hear the occasional grunt coming from Sakusa, whose hands are deep in his pockets. Every now and then, Komori looks backwards, including Kageyama and trying to get to know him. Hinata has always been much more at ease meeting new people and inserting himself within a group or a conversation. And he made fun of Tobio for being less well-versed in these sort of situation. But he hadn't been the only one who teases Tobio about his quirk, when he used it to visualise Tobio’s social incapabilities. Sugawara would also use the term 'rustle your feathers', but it came out nicer than when Hinata remarked on Tobio's moods. 

And Tobio's feathers definitely rustle under his skin whenever Miya casts him a glance over his shoulders. The eyes linger longer than normalcy would deem necessary. The smirk stretches visible under street lights, and the dark spaces between. Miya seems deaf to Komori's words at those times, then surprises Tobio by turning and keeping up with his replies. 

Tobio's feathers have been his crutch in all social situation. There was a lot he didn't understand, didn't know how to act or what to say. Nor did he feel like it was important, either. Yet his feathers would tickle him to speak, or warn him when persons of less good attitude came near. Tobio's nose for evil came from his wings, and they haven't been this restless in the presence of a stranger than they were near Miya. And Tobio knew it had to be him. Sakusa and Komori he'd seen once before, and his wings had been at ease. Even in the short time at the old castle turned museum, Tobio didn't feel anything weird.

It was when Miya had said his name that warnings went off throughout his body.

It's why Tobio chose to walk in the rear. He didn't like having unknown matters walk after him. He didn't want to deal with those eyes when they glanced back, much less did he like the thought they'd pierce him from behind. At least the constant rustling feathers caused a vibration in his body that keeps him warm throughout the evening, as it turns to night.

After exiting behind Kyoto station, Sakusa has kept up a brisk walk southwards. Komori had filled both Tobio and Miya in on the details of today's mission. A certain delinquent wished to break with the criminal affairs he got himself into. Tobio does not trust defectors, nor does he believe their information to be authentic. Unlike his boss, Ukai, Tobio doesn’t think criminals should be let off easy for when they finally change sides. 

Guys like tonight, who need a hero’s help to break away, are usually low-lives who thought they could make money fast. And then they shriek away when it gets too tough or when they’re afraid of the bloody work. Komori and Miya now laugh at the fact that maybe this criminal's motive to come clean stems from the fact that he'd lost four of his fingers already.

They did not need this many people to investigate and hear out a single person, Tobio believes. Komori had given sealed envelopes to each of them, regarding their role for tonight. Sakusa and Komori would handle the delinquent on first contact. Tobio hopes he can find high ground to check his own assignment in peace. 

Passing the Aeon mall, Tobio feels a chill under his spine. His wings tense, feeling the atmosphere change the further south they walk. If anyone else in front of him felt it too, they do not let on for him to notice. _Keep it together. It's just another city. Evil is the same everywhere you go..._ Eyes skyward, Tobio checks the air space, feeling the tug lift his feet every couple of steps. His toes curl, and he finds himself activating the crow feet technology installed in his black boots. Metal hardens, before Tobio can control it. _Not yet,_ he warns his mind and body, keeping the soul of his form behind the mask of humanity. The goodies Tsukishima created were sometimes too responsive.

There's louder noises up ahead, but Sakusa vanishes into the mouth of an alley at his left. Komori follows suit, a blur of a person. 

Miya holds his hand out, touching Tobio's front. 

"We are going to wait here a bit." Miya grins, and Tobio feels a sudden and unwelcome heat blossom from where Miya's hand lingers a touch too long. Too familiar for strangers. Eyes up once more, Tobio wonders if he could make it to the roof without being seen. Distraction comes from the rustling of Miya's coat, as he picks his envelope out of an inside pocket. He opens it deftly, humming to himself as he reads. The act of him is alike of going some place nice, and as if he isn’t on active duty.

Tobio's eyes widen. No one has ever hummed on previous missions. He didn't work together a lot with heroes that weren’t Hinata or anyone from his own firm to begin with. He and Hinata had been a team before their hero names became separate known and awe-inspiring concepts. 

 

"Where are your wings, anyway? I came to watch you land, but missed all of it with that tree standing in the way," Miya asks, his eyes scanning the piece of paper without looking at Tobio. “I mean, the tree had every right to be where it was, but Sakusa can be such a nuisance sometimes.”

Rustle, vibrate, tense, release for more rustling. Tobio takes a careful step backwards to ease his shoulders' weight. Although they’re hidden, Tobio’s wings like to make ruckus. 

"I hide them when they're not needed. Under my skin." 

Miya's eyes flicker to him. A nearby street lamp reflects hues in his eyes, which Tobio can't decipher. When Miya speaks, chills run down Tobio’s entire body, head to heel. "Oooh, under your skin huh... Sounds quite the cozy place to seek comfort." 

Despite the chills, Tobio feels himself heat up, too. It’s a quiet warmth that suddenly appears in his stomach. Maybe he shouldn’t have a stop-over in Tokyo for curry… Turning his head away, he eyes the streets, trying to observe any peculiarities that aren't within him or coming from Miya. If it wasn’t the food, something else must have caused this curious feeling.

"It might be rude to ask, but why are you here alone, Miya-san? Isn't the name 'Double Trouble'?" Tobio had expected something of a quirk to go with the name.

"My brother has other business to attend to, and he wasn't needed here," Miya says, licking his thumb before turning the pages around to read the back side of it. 

"...Brother?" Tobio wonders out loud, disliking how he his eyes tend to shift back to the other man. He calculates himself a centimeter less in height than Miya, not much more. Too much already.

"That's what the Double stands in for. I have a twin, Osamu." 

Miya must have seen the question marks as they spread from Tobio's head and face. "We never took a hero name each, and our great-grandmother called us double trouble from age 3. Osamu couldn't be bothered with hero names, and my suggestions have been turned down by our school for years, then turned down by our agency, too. Our local newspaper is still adamant about the 'trouble' part, finding it not too hero-ish. Go figure. You can't please them all, sadly."

Suspicion rose in Tobio like a wind. While Miya spoke, the chills had stopped. But at the end of his speech, right there in his last sentence, it sparks. Tobio shakes it off, turns around, wishes his wings to be more kept together. He's never had this much trouble keeping them inside still.

"Back to my initial request. Your wings should be out," Miya says, his tone at ease. Tobio whirls. 

"Excuse me?" 

Miya waves his assignment like a fan. "Our ‘boss’ Sakusa wrote me to tell you that if they're not out, they should be. We're in action after all. From my understanding its your main quirk, your wings, who are needed for this." 

Chills, from his ankles to his gut to his neck through his wingspan. Tobio starts to get angry, and he cannot explain it.

"Why wouldn't I be told directly, then?" Tobio starts, remembering his own envelope to be closed as of yet. He whisks it out, ripping it open with a sharp nail. All this time he’d been worrying about his non-involvement in the conversations before, only to forget something as important as this. Miya chuckles, covering his own papers in front of his mouth. Tobio scans the page briefly, doesn't find a word of it. There's suggestions for where he can station himself, what he should do if things go wrong. That he shouldn't be taken in by Miya's voice.

And that he should have kept a closer eye on possible incoming threats. 

Huffing, Tobio looks up to the edge of the roof, then stretches his wings in one swift motion. He blasts off in the next, making a clear arc to the roof. Out of sight, he sprints ahead, seeing shadows move on the other building.

_Stupid stupid stupid._

 

*

 

"Daaamn," Komori whispers, his hand covering the back of their defector's head. Tobio lets out a breath, standing straight once more. His wings don't have much space here in the alley, but he only needed them downwards for a soft landing. And to give an unsoft beating to the two attackers.

"Apologies. I was being kept," Tobio explains, noticing Sakusa's dark scowl. He doesn't know how to interpret it or what might have caused it. Best to ignore it for now. He faces the defector, being held by Komori's hand. The main brightness in the otherwise unlit alley comes from Komori's arm, an inhuman looking arm. The liquid and shine reminds Tobio of a jellyfish. He can not tell if it comes from the colours shifting beneath Komori’s… skin, or because it’s the only light here; their defecting delinquent looks so pale that his face has a green-ish tone to it. "Friends of yours?" 

Recognizing that the man might not be able to answer as Komori's liquid fingers are inside his head and keeping him still, Komori laughs and untangles his form at once. "Answer him." 

"N-n-no. Not friends. T-these the ones that held me down when they's cut my fingers." The man stutters and Tobio can sense Sakusa's annoyance reaching out throughout the alley. The drill power reaches Tobio's feet, but he shrugs it off. He looks past them all to the end of the alley, wondering what Miya's deal is. 

Komori sighs. "This bird does little talking. Maybe you could coax it out of him?" 

This questions is for Tobio, who does not register it right away. When understanding sieves through, his eyes widen. He feels a smirk stretch over his cheeks, feeling it reach his eyes, too. Giving a single nod, Tobio’s wings and arms widen as Komori pushes their contact forward. Tobio sweeps him up, his boots keep transforming in and out their combat-mode. Once again, black metal stretches over his boot and calves. He puts a safety leather strap across the man's shoulders, who sputters without any clean sentences formed. 

"Don't worry if you drop him. Komori can play catch," Sakusa grunts, his arms tight together across his chest. He eyes a nearby trash bin, shuddering. "Just make it quick." 

Tobio's wings blow air against the ground, using the gathering wind to form minor whirlwinds to lift him up a draft instead of flying right out. His clawed feet pool over the yelling man, who finally understands through his shock what will happen next. His protest dies in a scream when Tobio's whirlwind bring him up enough to spread his wings and fly. The screams are cast behind him, killed by the cutting wind. His wings beat the air into submission, reaching higher and higher. Neon lights become ants, buildings become flat surfaces. 

Whatever Sakusa and Komori hadn't gotten out of their contact, Tobio will make sure to hear him sing. To hear the truths that come when death is near. Tobio gives him one more chance though, fairness rushing through his soul. Face down, his wings gliding soundless, and he asks the man whose name he does not know if he's ready to talk. Beyond the blabbering and the sputtering and the general incoherency, Tobio can't make out anything useful.

The claws of his crow feet whir as they open up, and he watches the man fall in a deafening scream. He shoots down in a spiralling dive, catches him after a couple of frightening meters. Frightening only for those who cannot fly. 

While Tobio loves flying and wouldn't mind to repeat this a couple of times, Sakusa's command was to make this as quick as possible. 

It takes about three dives and one near-missed catch before apologies and promises run from the defector's mouth. He's scrawny in build and easy for Tobio to catch mid-air with his arms. Stretching his wings behind him, he aims for soft landing as to not to break the man before he can talk. 

When he does, neither Komori or Sakusa take note. If he looked green-ish before, Tobio makes sure to keep a further distance this time. Not everyone's guts were made to be airborne. Colour returns when he starts his story, the things he noted as his company, as he calls it, made drastic changes. Komori's face twists as he listens, while Sakusa's brows furrow into knots Tobio doesn't know how one would undo. He keeps his wings neat and tight behind himself, bunching them up to make sure his feathers don't touch the ground.

Miya laughs behind him, and Tobio turns to join him. Information extraction is one thing, but he doesn’t need to hear. He likes to read reports of it, rather, although he's not sure who will compile them between their three hero agencies. 

"Nice work, Tobio-kun. Gotta say, I would have played with my prey a bit more." 

"Prey? I'm not a predator. And time is of the essence." 

"Is it?" Miya's chin dips, his head inclines closer to Tobio. Just a few words bring a change in Tobio's chest, which he cannot explain. At last, he thinks it must have something to do with Miya's quirk. He doesn't feel like indulging the other by asking. Tobio makes a mental note to bother Komori about it later, when a moment alone becomes an option.

Tobio doesn't answer the apparent taunt, and Miya continues. "We have till dusk, after all. If he gives us any leads, and if Sakusa is not a spoil-sport, our mission can give us more fruits than this rotten one." 

Without making much noise or using too many movements, Tobio checks his instructions more thoroughly than the brief scan from earlier. To his surprise, the second page carries words from Ukai. His mentor suggest he should take in as much as he can from the other city and region. And a couple of 10.000 yen notes mark the bottom of the page. 'Fun spending money', labels the top, and in Ukai's hasty scrawl 'live a little'.

Taken in by the moment of kindness and the push to get more out of his shell, Tobio notices too late when a chin rests on top of his shoulder. How a weight hovers close against his body, otherwise not touching. Tobio steels his heart, remaining calm under the soft pressure, the strange invasion of Miya's scent. 

"Ohhh, I see. You're not just here for work, but also play. Perfect." The purr sends an entire different sensation down Tobio's spine; it spreads to his wings, which rustle as the danger levels become too loud in his ears, which heat up by the closeness of Miya's mouth. He doesn't dare turning. Folding the letter after taking the money from it, he replaces the envelope in his coat. The money vanishes in his black jeans pockets, scrunching the notes.

He keeps his eyes ahead to where their first state of affairs seems to be finishing up. When Sakusa turns to move towards them, Miya retreats within the instant. He keeps a more common and respectful distance. Tobio wonders if he should have pushed him off with his wing. But Takeda had warned him before leaving; to be friendly, to make this alliance work.

Sakusa exits the alley first, huffing under his breath. 

"His life is worth protecting. The information is better than expected. We're bringing him in. Kageyama, I need you on the roofs. Miya, you make up the rear. Keep whomever else dares to follow off our backs." Sakusa's order rumbles despite the soft muffled tone. He turns tail, walking briskly towards the way they came. Komori has his arm slung over the even paler defector. A human arm once more, void of jellyfish-softness or swirling colours.

"Suzuki and I are going to get some coffee. It's a long drive to Osaka, and Sakusa's car isn't parked anywhere near." Komori smiles, pushing the punk called Suzuki after Sakusa. 

This walk is different than before. Apart from hopping roof to roof and being freer than before, Tobio carries a weight. It didn't leave when Miya's chin had, and the words rang through his skull, in his bones, making his blood rise. 

_”You're not just here for work, but also play. Perfect.”_

 

*

 

"But I want to sit in front!" Motoya whines, watching under protest as Kiyoomi shoves Suzuki into the front seat. 

"Fine with me. Don't wreck my car," Kiyoomi says, then tosses Motoya the keys. "You drive. I have to report at HQ. Or whatever counts these days as a clandestine headquarters, anyway." 

Motoya eyes the keys, already rounding the car to the driver's side. He's hesitant of opening it. Kiyoomi never lets anyone handle his personal belongings. Motoya had often help spray the insides before letting anyone near it under Kiyoomi’s orders. It stung to be kept apart from his partner, even with the fun and excitement he'd be facing having Miya and Kageyama in the backseat.

Kiyoomi eyes Miya, who is already at the door. Dark eyes watch Miya's boots scrape over the bottom. There's a shudder few would notice, but Motoya sees Kageyama watching, too. Kageyama is the last to sit down at the other side of the backseat, more graceful, receiving Kiyoomi’s approval. Motoya wonders if he'd hoped to stay in the air, but Kiyoomi had denied this right away. 

"It would have helped to have the other twin here to subdue but, Kageyama is stronger than he looks. If anything happens, you have to be in the car and do whatever you can. Protect the low life piece of shit all the way to Osaka. I'll catch up," Kiyoomi says at last to the put together team, then leaves into the nearest building. Motoya can just imagine him washing his hands first thing. 

Starting the car, he eyes the two in the backseat through the rear view window. Being accustomed to Kiyoomi’s moods, Motoya recognizes the tension. It taste like fun. _Good thing for all of us we're driving with fewer. Close quarters would have killed at least one of them._ Motoya turns on the gps, being a stranger here, then follows the arrows and sweet whispers of the modified system. Suzuki, despite the action of the night, doesn't seem too fidgety. Motoya can see him drift as soon as they hit the highway. 

When Suzuki sleeps, head put against the tinted window, Miya speaks.

"Any plans after we drop this one off? Tobio-kun here has pocket money to treat us."

The protest is immediate, drowning out Motoya's amused reaction. "It is not pocket money, nor is it meant to be spend on you."

"Ukai-san doesn't seem to think so. 'Live a little', were the exact words. I know how to live and have fun, Tobio-kun." Miya smiles, a visible bright thing reflecting in a harsher light than cars behind them. Motoya's eyes switch to Kageyama, whose open mouth has little to offer in return. 

"I'm planning on using it to eat and give back the rest." Kageyama gives in the end, his arms crossing. The mood reminds Motoya of Kiyoomi. Although Kiyoomi is just as easy to tease and the two scowls could have been brothers, the effect of Kageayama defense isn't as pressing as Kiyoomi’s. Miya leans towards him, smooth talking poisoned with his quirk to rile people up, even the calmest. Motoya is discreet enough to keep his eyes on the road, letting the bickering fill the air. Forty more minutes to drive, if nothing happens.

And that's exactly when everything happens.

 

*

 

The impact is sudden, and the car topples. Atsumu's arm reaches forward to protect the waking Suzuki. In mid turn, Kageyama opens his own door, and in a blur of black, he's outside. Through the crash, Atsumu hears the beating of his wings, the sharp intakes of his breath.

When their car stops, Komori's liquid form is all around Suzuki, keeping him safe. Atsumu touches his head, his fingers slick with blood. Easing his breath and relaxing his mind, he reaches out to his brother. [“Be ready, little bro. We're having trouble.”] 

{“Since when am I the little brother?"}

[“Born first, remember?”]

{"Don't bring that up. How bad it is?"}

Atsumu manages to crawl out of the broken car. Turning, he watches Kageyama hold off the attackers. Earlier there had been two people he could subdue with ease. Now they were five. No one else on the road had gotten hurt by the impact or the car steering out of control. Osamu's voice comes like a soft echo, warning Atsumu that there's a sixth person. Readying his voice as well as his body, Atsumu feels stable enough for the Switch. He’s about to aim his quirk to whoever is closest.

And then stops, seeing Sakusa beating down on the attacker furthest away from Kageyama. Behind Atsumu, Komori's body stays a liquid blur, flashing lights. A sing-song voice Atsumu cannot understand reaches his ears, a tone most urgent. The words may be lost as Komori has no mouth in this jellyfish-like form, but he presses Atsumu into action.

He joins the fray, just when Kageyama's wings take out two men at the same time. Sakusa's fist beats down the fourth with brute force, the third already lying unconscious in a ditch. Atsumu's eyes turn to the fifth, a sliver of metal aimed for Kageyama's back.

And then Osamu's voice speaks from his mouth. A singular word reaching the brain of the blade-wielder, commanding him to stop the attack; at least that’s what people present would think. Osamu’s quirk just relaxes people, infuses their brain and body to cease motion and thought. A second later, the blade falls from the man's hand, his eyes glassy. The switch reverses once more, and Atsumu blinks back into where he’d was before having a glimpse of Osamu's surroundings. There had been monitors and paperwork. 

Neither of them would sleep or recline when the other was on a mission. They vowed to always be there for the other.

"Overload." Atsumu's voice has the opposite effect than Osamu's, and the close following of it wrecks the final attacker's brain. It didn't matter what he’d say. He just likes the effect of cool words. The situation is under control, although Sakusa's car is trashed, and Komori doesn’t appear to be moving.

"You had your orders, I assume. Which is why I wasn't meant to be outside the car," Kageyama notes, his wings rustling in indignation. He watches Sakusa, a single nod from the man before he turns to Komori. 

"Is he safe?" Sakusa squats in front of the jelly shield, which is blubbering off around an unconscious Suzuki. The colours fade, and Komori returns to his human state, patting Suzuki's back. Sighing at Sakusa's horrible bedside manner, Atsumu turns to Kageyama. 

Without a word, he points at the hoodlums, and spins his index finger in the air. 'Let's round them up,' he tells the winged companion. His voice control is always shifty after the switch, and he doesn't want to make Kageyama angry right now. 

[“Thanks, bro,”] he says to Osamu, still lingering in their telepathic link.

{"Take care, 'Tsumu."}

 

*

 

"You're lucky I was in the neighbourhood, kid." The repairman has both his hands on the car, returneds in its proper upright position. Sakusa watches without flinching as his possession returns to the pre-trashed state. Tobio had watched from above as the calamity and road helpers collected every piece of the car for this special repairman to do his work.

He shudders when he thinks of Miya's fingers stroking his left wing, using the other hand to collect a window shard that had edged in between feathers. Under no other circumstance would Tobio allow his wings to be touched. He'd taken off right away, before healers could reach him, before Sakusa could make him not to.

"I have kinks in my wings, and I need to stretch them out in the air. I'll be right above you," Tobio had said before take off, making sure to be high above before anyone could stop him. The defects in his tendons weren't that severe, nor did he have to fly long to repair the minor damage. But he needed the air; the higher the better, the clearer his mind. He had seen Miya's eyes. how it changed in the fray. His eyebrows had drooped, his shoulders slacked, and his voice was not his voice at all. Worse than using his wings as weapons or have hands grab his feathers had been Miya's touch. It didn't sit well with Tobio. 

Plus he likes this perspective, to make sure no other idiots try to take them by surprise. 

He sees the repairs and clean up done from here. Komori signals him with a glowing hand. Sighing to himself that he has to leave his chosen space, Tobio glides to the ground in a spiral. He lands as soft as he can, his wings high above him before he folds them as usual. 

"Debriefing?" He asks of Sakusa, whose facial mask had come off for a moment to thank the repairman. The state of his car was pristine. 

"Not yet, we're not done here. Miya, Kageyama; take Suzuki and the chopper. Kageyama can choose if he stays in or not. Komori and I go by car as a decoy. Here's the address." He gave it to Miya, who looks at it once before the piece of paper disappears unseen by Tobio. Sakusa pushes his mask back up over the lower half of his face. Komori sighs deep when he enters the car on the passenger's seat. 

Tobio doesn't listen to another word from the people on the ground. Any chance that he can fly on his own is a chance he takes whole-heartily. And the further away he keeps from Miya, the better. 

 

*

 

"So we trust him enough to keep him alive, but not enough to let him roam the streets unsupervised?" Miya drawls, looking at an empty wall. All the walls are empty here, a washed out grey. Motoya didn't like the place one bit, but it was an easy workplace to be in; no distractions.

"Exactly." Kiyoomi has his facial masks down, sipping his tea. A row of light bulbs hang from the ceiling, brightening up the small conference room. In Motoya's eyes, it's not really a conference room of course, but Kiyoomi likes to call it that. There was only one table with six chairs, four of them currently occupied. Five, if you counted Miya's legs draped over one of them. 

Earlier, when Miya tried to sit closer to Kageyama and cozy up to him, Motoya had heard a loud kicking sound. Ever since, Miya's legs were on a chair. It couldn't be good for his back, but Motoya couldn't complain. Kiyoomi called him out for wrong postures all the time.

"Tailing isn't my favourite part of the job either, but I do not entrust this to anyone just yet. I don't know the police force here, and if I am right... some may be corrupt. Alas, that is if we are to trust Suzuki's information."

"And we're not clear on that, yet," Kageyama murmurs more to himself, deep in thought as he reads Kiyoomi’s witness report. Motoya had to write it up fast, since Kiyoomi wanted this meeting to happen while Suzuki was in the hospital for his check up. 

"Yet." Kiyoomi agrees, tapping with a pencil on the paper in front of him. The tapping of Kiyoomi's pencil has no rhythm to it, but Motoya watches the eraser end part hit the same spot time and time again. While Motoya and Miya sit on opposites of each other, their printouts thrown apart everywhere. Kiyoomi and Kageyama were more strict in both posture and keeping the papers neat together. Motoya understood why Kiyoomi had pressured their superior to bring in Kageyama on the job. 

Motoya plays with a pen, too. The table in front of him is layered in important documents, and he's been told a few times not to doodle on him. He could lean into Kiyoomi's space and draw his excess excitement out there, if he wanted a quick death. Instead he leans near him to check what part of Suzuki's report, for he had it open in front of him, was making him hit his pencil down on it viciously.

_Ah, his side jobs._

"Okay, so there's four of us. Each a shift of 6 hours—" Miya starts, but gets cut off by Kiyoomi.

"No. No one goes alone. These people have proven twice now that they will send a couple of people to either keep Suzuki silent or attack us. We go in twos, and our shifts are 12 hours long. Komori and I take the day shift, 6 a.m. to 6 p.m., to be exact. Kageyama and Miya, the night watch." Kiyoomi gives them one glance, seeing Kageyama nod and Miya's grin of displeasure widen.

"Hold a moment. Why do Tobio-kun and I get the shit shift?"

"Because Kageyama's hero outfit is made for the dark, while Komori’s attracts too much attention at night."

"And why don’t we swap, then?"

Motoya intervenes here, just because he likes seeing Miya on the receiving end of jabs for once. And because he likes his regular sleep times. "Why, I am sure you two like each other well enough to spend the time together."

The reaction is immediate, Miya sputters, unable to play it cool. Kageyama's head shoots up from reading, doesn't say a thing, then hides back behind the papers. Kiyoomi doesn't suffer insolence and his orders being questioned, and he slams his pencil down.

"Listen, I don't work with anyone that I don't know well. There are things in this mission that require my expertise and Motoya's ability to make friends quick. While I keep an eye out for irregularities, both in Suzuki's words and his surroundings, Motoya will charm information out of people who know Suzuki best. All of that has to be done during the day while we go after Suzuki and find out who he's still friends with. The night team will keep close watch over who he's meeting when the sun is gone, and report back to us to do check ups. I'm also the leader of this team, and I can easily request the _other_ twin to take your place. I've heard you two keep separate bank accounts, and that Osamu isn't eager to split his pay." 

Miya's displeasure doesn't lessen, and the tension charges up the room. 

"I don't mind doing the night shift. And I think the method's right. So far, I have notice Miya-san's ability to rile people up, and it would be counterproductive during daytime, as you said." Kageyama puts down his papers, then slides them into a file. "If there's nothing else, I would like to go check in the hotel Komori-san was kind enough to book during my stay here."

Motoya believes that Kageyama's pair is made of steel. Or that he has a good grip on Miya already. Either way, when he stands, Miya does too. A whispered 'whatever' is thrown Kiyoomi's way, and the two of them leave the room. Kiyoomi calls Miya back, while Kageyama exits the doorway.

"Don't forget your paperwork."

"Not to worry, Sakusa. My room is next to Tobio-kun's, and I'm sure he'll let me borrow his. Bye bye!"

Once the door closes, Motoya puts his arms crossed behind the back of his head. "This is going to be really fun, y'know?" 

"...Your idea of fun surprises me all the time." Kiyoomi murmurs back, putting his facial mask back up once he's done with his tea. "It's time to go home and rest up. We have a busy day ahead."

 

*

 

Atsumu has a new obsession. Once he understands Kageyama's flight pattern and how he factors in the wind, he makes it a hobby to spot him. His true enthusiasm rings throughout his rib cage not just when he finds Kageyama, but watching him land. There's an impressive strength about him, and he wields his body, wings and all, with such grace. A rush comes over Atsumu when he watches the great, inky-black wings flutter, causing a minor whirlwind on the roof.

The night suits Kageyama the most, Sakusa wasn't wrong. He would love to surprise him with a warm welcome, but the icy stare keeps him at bay. 

"You're not supposed to be here." Kageyama's eyes glance two roofs ahead. Atsumu had come early, unable to sleep long during the day. His set up was ready and it wasn't a long way to his spot. After his initial dislike and protest, Atsumu had come to look forward to this; working together with Kageyama was exactly what he wanted. 

"Don't fret, Tobio-kun. I have eyes on him." He shakes his hand, holding his phone. "Suzuki hasn't left his apartment yet, and if he does—" 

His phone blinked to life. Kageyama points at it. "You'll get notified with a message?"

"Yeah, how did you," Atsumu turns the phone in his hand and sees the warning. Suzuki's apartment isn't far from here. Sad to cut this little meeting short, Atsumu gives Kageyama a final wave, then makes his way to where he was supposed to be located.

 

The night moves slow. Atsumu moves his legs this way and that, not able to find a comfortable pose for them in this chair. The windows reflect the row of neon lights from the opposite building, of which one is the bar Suzuki's work in. The bar itself has no connection to the criminal organization he's hoping to leave. The turf here is uncontested. During the day, one of Sakusa's men had found this place for Atsumu to stay in; it was an empty apartment, no furniture safe for this chair. The light bulbs had been removed, leaving it shrouded in darkness. 

"He's chatting up a lot of girls and giving them free drinks," Atsumu says into the phone, holding it in front of his mouth and on speaker. Static greets him. Atsumu has a clear view on the second storey where the bar is located, a small space with lots of windows. The bar itself goes along the left side, and it's his eternal luck that he can see Suzuki serving drinks and acting as if he's not in mortal danger. Sakusa had advised him to keep doing his part time jobs, offering witness protection 24 hours. 

Kageyama is stationed on the roof he met him earlier on, with a direct view to the back of the building, emergency exits and back alley doors alike.

The night moves slow, but Atsumu doesn't mind. As nothing extraordinary has happened for the past couple of hours, he finds it appropriate to use the midnight hour to ask Kageyama a bunch of personal questions.

"On the subject of bars and drinks, when are you going to spend all your money on that night we never had?" 

_"...Excuse me?"_

Rolling his eyes, Atsumu offers more context. "The money from Ukai to have a fun time while you're away? We never went to a bar after the road attack, remember? I think you owe me some. We can't go anywhere right now, obviously. But we should definitely hit a bar when this witness protection shit is over."

For a second Atsumu wonders if Kageyama ended the communications, but the ongoing call hasn't ended. 

_"Miya-san,"_ Kageyama starts, and Atsumu's brows raise up, waiting. He prompts him once.

"Yeees, Tobio-kun?"

_"This is serious. We should be vigilant at all times. And also... I never agreed to those plans of yours in the first place."_

"C'mon man, brighten up some! I don't know your superior but he seems to know you a good deal. And you do seem the type to need let loose time to time, otherwise you'd have no fun at all."

_"I have plenty of fun..!"_

Atsumu's discomfort on the chair is nothing but a memory when he sits forward, watching Suzuki struggling doing shots with two customers. "Oooh, tell me all about it? You go to many clubs then, getting drunk a lot?" 

_"No— not that kind of— I like playing volleyball, and when I fly, there's nothing that can compare."_

"You sound like a virgin. One, you never have been drunk by the sounds of it, or you have and it has been a bad experience. Second, I have never flown, granted, but I can guarantee you that a blowjob feels incredible and should definitely be on the comparison line with flying. Three, I also played volleyball for some time, and even though I love winning, there's so much more out there!" Atsumu doesn't know his speech goes on for some time, and Kageyama doesn't interrupt him once. The silence stretches on too long, making Atsumu feel bad. 

_Weird... I usually wouldn't._ "Hey, Tobio-kun, you still there?"

_"...I'm not a virgin, and yes, I've had a bad experience with alcohol. It's nothing too traumatizing... but I once ended up sleeping with someone I didn't know, couldn't remember agreeing to hang out with, and have no memory of doing anything with. All I know was that I felt sore all over and he left marks on my hips. It was my first time, and I was drunk, but everything had felt alright-ish. Everyone had told me it would be cool."_

Atsumu feels a deadly calm come over him. It should be a goldmine, having Kageyama talk this much over his personal life, especially about sex. But the joy dies in Atsumu's throat, never reaching to put a smile on his face.

_"When I fled his apartment, I had flown, and straight up crashed and hurt my wing badly. If sex should have been so great, I surely would have remembered more than just the kisses or the handjobs. Everyone in my friend group had done it, kept telling me I would enjoy it. I kept drinking that night to be in the mood for it, to forget about... about all the other things."_

"Were you... afraid to have sex?"

_"I may have not been particularly interested in... in it or in anyone. I've fantasized since I was 15, like my friends, but I never felt in a hurry to... to meet someone just to be intimate with."_

He's struck a nerve, that much Atsumu hears through the not so flat voice, and the hurt that sings through it in deep undertones. 

"Look, I'm sorry if what I said came out wrong." Atsumu tries to find the right words. The urge to make this right was unbearable. "I know a lot of people go out to drink and have a good time, and sometimes to meet new people they could possibly have sexual relationships with. I might have alluded to the fact that I wouldn't mind going out with you, drink, and see what else happens. I like to drink to get in a good mood, to feel inhibition slip, to get rid of an edge that I carry all week or month. But what happened to you might have been a wrong mix of excess and the need to fit in, I guess."

Balling his fist on his thigh, Atsumu bites his lip, wondering why he cares so much. Why he was trying so hard. This wasn't his mission to carry out. And he wasn't supposed to _feel_ this much. He just prayed to all the deities that Kageyama was feeling better, and didn't hate him.

_"...It's hard to imagine you as someone shy, Miya-san."_

"Heh, I can hide things better than most. And I'm not particularly shy. Maybe a bit awkward or rubbing people the wrong way."

_"And you meant what you said about... about us..?"_

"Well, there's not yet an 'us' to speak off, even if I try my damn hardest. Hey, let's lighten up hmm? I can do easier questions. Let's see... Sleeping habits! No, not those sleeping habits... I mean like, do you regularly sleep at day and party at night? You seemed awfully chipper and well-rested when I saw you earlier." 

_"I do like to sleep— I mean rest. It's easy for me to fall asleep and be out heavy for hours or minutes, and be just as well rested as if it had been 8 hours. I function better on more sleep, like anyone else. It's part of a regime of discipline, I think."_

"Hmmm, I see. And now the question of all questions; why did you want to become a hero?" It's a question Atsumu wonders about when he meets new people, and mostly answers these for himself. He guesses at principles, their conviction, their reasoning. He likes to figure out people, make them a puzzle and see what fits. Kageyama remains a mystery, but he likes hearing him talk.

_"Why? Because I can help people. I was blessed with a quirk that lets me fly and do what so few other heroes can with the element of air and surprise. And my wings are... they're just designed to be heroic. I think. It's like eating breakfast in the morning. It just belongs in my life."_

Atsumu glances at his reflection in the window, wishing it would be so easy for him, too. To believe in purity, to be selfless. To become the person his mother wanted him to be, what she would have wished for both him and Osamu. 

"I see..."

They fall back to silence when Atsumu doesn't feel the drive in him to ask more questions. The heart to heart actually ended up hurting his chest a little. He's busy stowing memories away, trying hard to not plead to Osamu to be here with him for a while. Kageyama, either glad to be rid of the bothering questions or accepting the return of business-like silence, doesn't start the conversation anew.

Not until a half hour later.

_"Miya-san... A hypothetical question."_

This makes Atsumu grin like nothing else. "My favourite kind." 

_"If, say, Sakusa-san and Komori-san would like to join in, what you would call, an after-job drinks session... And if, perhaps, I would like to join and you have time too,"_ Kageyama leaves in spaces and gaps that Atsumu can't ignore. Using a teasing tone, he drawls his reply out in length.

"Yeeeees?"

_"Would you make sure I didn't drink too much?"_

Atsumu looks through the window, wishing he could see through walls, wishing he could fucking see Kageyama right now. His imagination is what makes his heart flutter, and the possibilities stretch out forever. 

"I'd make sure you'd remember come morning, Tobio-kun. Everything." Atsumu easily hears the blush through Kageyama's sputtering. 

_"I wasn't thinking that— that—"_

"That far ahead? That dirty? C'mon, I know what I look like. Surely I have been on your mind," Atsumu enjoys himself too much, dismissing Sakusa's chiding voice in his head to keep eyes on his target. Small fry like Suzuki can wait right now, until the end of the world and kingdom come. This was so much better than any chase or any fight, any volleyball match or any victory. True conquests like Kageyama were rare, and so special that Atsumu's impure thoughts were connected to the fluffy feelings he didn't usually get. The feelings he never considers or acts as if they don’t even exist. Kageyama draws it out on him, like a string on a bow.

 _"We should focus,"_ Kageyama says as if he tries to control the situation. Atsumu lets him, liking how far his inquest and teasing has gotten him. He's under Kageyama's skin, right where he wants to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spy missions, deep conversations, and a thickening plot. Kageyama feels himself drawn more and more to Miya's enigmatic smile while he tries so hard to stay away from it.
> 
> The Miya twins discuss heroes, a mission becomes more in-depth than anticipated, and Kageyama takes a very hot shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if you are not into bnha and no nothing about it, that is fine. Just read it as a superpower au! The sequel will have a cameo and there's maybe one or two things alluding to the series, but its nothing major~
> 
> Also this chapter includes a hospital scene and a little talk about a heavy injury. In whatever wip I have with the Karasuno kids, I love writing them as thick group of friends close to being almost-family. This is one of the first published fics in which this love comes to shine, and I really hope everybody likes ;v;

Facing away from the analog clock telling him it's past 4 a.m. Tobio stares at the impeccable ceiling of his hotel room. The bed and cushioning here is too soft, and he's thrown off most of the bedding. Lying entirely flat on his back and his toes facing up, he controls his breathing, hands together on top of his stomach. 

Suzuki had left his job early today. Calling it in, Tobio and Miya had been relieved of their duties. Komori said he hadn't been able to sleep much and he was in charge to watch Suzuki's home business anyway. He'd relieved them without a word to Sakusa, and said they shouldn't mention it to him the next day. Happy to head home and lie down, Tobio hadn't waited on the roof. He flew straight back, between buildings and over shrines, picking his way through the unlit places of Kyoto. Communications switched off, he didn't wait for or listen to Miya. 

That man’s voice rumbles in his head, anyway.

'You do seem the type to need let loose time to time.' Tobio cannot stand the words. He's heard different versions of the same meaning, from entirely unrelated people across Japan. Wherever he goes to work and is needed as a hero, someone or other would tell him to lighten up, to ease, to relax. His mother used to try and undo the crease between his brow, and he's never had a girlfriend or boyfriend because people thought he was too serious, too much into his own world. Too earnest, too hateful, too demanding. 

But he's met people who were easier on him. Real friends, who would pat his back or head, who take him the way he is. Who applaud his diligence, who see his hard work. Of course he wasn’t perfect and they’d all have something to say about his character, but at least from them it was bearable.

Sawamura only ever wants him to use nicer language when talking to others, Sugawara laughs when he'd be too tough. Azumane has no qualms taking him aside and request things nicely. Shimizu understood his exterior, said it's a good defense and there's no need to change. Tanaka and Nishinoya were touchy, but gave him space if he needed it. Ennoshita was the kindest person Tobio ever met, even when he sometimes rivaled Sawamura when Tobio took things too far. While Kinoshita and Narita had proposed to drink together, they never made him drink too much, and would keep to two or three beers in his presence. 

And then there were the friends he made in his age group who didn't hate him unlike Kindaichi or Kunimi. He and Tsukishima weren’t always on the friendliest terms, and they bicker a lot. But when it came down to it, they worked extremely well together. Tsukishima didn't want to be a hero in the public sense and keeps his involvement in their hero agency to the back office, making things the heroes could use. His support sometimes came unwillingly, but he always delivered when need be. His support always came through when Tobio needed it most.

Yamaguchi was the most understanding of Tobio, and they were a lot alike as much as they were different. Yamaguchi would ease him into social situations, find an escape route if it become too much. He may not have been as strong as the others in terms of his quirk or general fighting power, but Yamaguchi has saved lives when he needed too. And he took care of others in rescuing missions when Tobio failed with his words. 

Then there was Yachi, who Tobio was extremely fond and protective over. One of the few girls, and smaller creatures, who wasn't afraid of him. A true pillar when Tobio was down on himself. Maker of teas that brightened his spirits and eased his heart when other factors closed down on him. Out of all of his friends, Tobio tends to miss her the most. 

Tobio closes his eyes when he thinks of Hinata, his best friend, his biggest rival. The person who literally took him by the hand and raised him as a hero Tobio had wanted to be as a child. Hinata, who had wings of his own, an understanding of the world that Tobio lacks severely, and the warmest of smiles for anyone he met. They fought a lot in school, but just like all his friends, he took care of Tobio. 

He misses them all so much. Tobio sighs, wishing he could call them. Communications were strictly forbidden given the sensitivity of the case and Sakusa's caution. Although Tobio had no need to talk things over with his friends and senpai about the job, he could use their social expertise and advise right now. He might have called Takeda, the only liaison allowed to talk to, but Takeda was an adult who Tobio couldn't open up to about... matters of the heart.

And that’s what bothers him when his thoughts spiralled down to Miya Atsumu. 

‘I'd make sure you'd remember come morning, Tobio-kun.’ Biting his lip, Tobio ignores the stutter in his heart, the memory of a blush that had shocked him hours ago. His breathing exercise was no help to him, and his fingers itch to send a message to Ennoshita. Rules are rules however, and Tobio doesn't want to get his friends, who are close to him as family, into trouble.

It's almost five o'clock, but he's nowhere close to falling asleep as an hour ago when he arrived at the hotel. He seethes, angry at himself and how a few simple questions and memories have made him like this. He thought he'd bury it all, locked it, forgotten. He was a hero, someone to save people. Tobio couldn't even save himself. Not even from the memories when they turn to future possibilities. Second tries and second chances. 

What if he would give in?

What if he found the courage and flirt _back_?

The scenarios, if they weren't total catastrophes, ended up being too lewd for Tobio to consider. He didn't know how to flirt, and it had taken some time to register that was what Miya had been doing. Tobio blinks, somewhat proud of himself that he figured it out before making a fool of himself. As much as he's been supported by his friends, people like Sugawara, Tanaka and Tsukishima could be incredible teases about it. 

'Everything.'

Pressing the balls of his palms into his eyes, Tobio groans. It's not a loud groan, as he hears soft footfalls across the hall. To his shock, a knock comes down on his door, twice in succession. 

"Room service!" Miya's voice comes through, chipper and suggestive. Tobio is glad he lay down in the dark. Getting too red in the face about the thoughts he had and the presence of the other man right outside his hotel room, Tobio holds his breath. Ignoring the problem is sometimes the best method to deal with things like this, with people like Miya.

Although Tobio has to admit; he's never met anyone like Miya. He's never met anyone, sober, who got him in twists and turns like this. He hates to admit that he actually considered the option of booze for courage to see it through, to see how far he'd dared to go. How far Miya could take him. 

"Hey, Tobio-kun. You awake?"

If only he could remember at which beer he lost control of his limbs that one night... He didn't know, and no one of his friends had been present that night to tell him. 

"Guess not..." Miya says to himself, sure of it that Tobio must be asleep. Lying on his bed, watching the first rays of light hit the grey sky, Tobio waits until he hears Miya's door across the hall close. He waits another 10 minutes. Breathing exercises be damned, Tobio sighs, letting his hands lift the hem of his shirt to touch his stomach, lightly. One hand stays there to soothe his soul, and as he closes his eyes, Tobio tries to imagine someone in the room with him, being the person to touch him like this. His other hand goes down and down, below his pants, and into the fray.

Getting off did make him sleepy, after all.

 

*

 

They're perching together on the roof. Atsumu holds an umbrella which is just big enough for two. Barely. Whenever he moves a little bit, his left elbow and knee slide over Kageyama's impeccable black suit. The two split cape he wears hangs loose. Every now and then, Atsumu can see them move. There's no harsh wind tonight, and he's sure it's not any sort of breeze either.

"Am I making you nervous?" Atsumu asks, keeping his voice easy. He glances down through the infrared binoculars. No movement on their target yet. 

"Don't know what you're talking about, Miya-san." Kageyama is on edge, even without Atsumu's quirk activated. His suspicions of the last couple of nights is proven right. 

"Your wings are an extension of your emotions, or am I wrong? Even in hiding, they bristle when you're feeling unwell." Atsumu keeps his voice low. The soft rainfall breaks some of the noise, but not all. And Sakusa had been pretty clear in one regard; they couldn't be seen. Playing look out on Suzuki, they've been waiting for Sakusa's trap to work. If Suzuki's intel is right...Didn't mean that Atsumu couldn't have fun in the hours between night and day. 

"I don't see how this is important to the mission, Miya-san." Kageyama has been the most polite. Not even Atsumu's kouhais in high school took this much teasing without breaking. When Atsumu was younger, he used his voice a lot more. It was such a subtle quirk that people didn't know if it was his words or his quirk working them up. Admitting that none of his schoolmates had this much of a pull on Atsumu, he inches closer to Kageyama. 

The kid doesn't flinch. He's like a rock. Arms looping around his knees to keep him warm. Atsumu wonders about the crow feet technology too, but Kageyama hasn't shown them since that first night. They looked as if they could do a lot of damage. Maybe he has inhibitions about hurting people. While all those question rise, Atsumu chooses another path. The weather is always an amazing topic to strike up while on watch. 

"Can you fly in this weather?" Atsumu asks to break the tension, watching Kageyama's head move. His eyes skywards, Atsumu notices the length of his black lashes. 

"It's not ideal, and long distances are out of the question. But I can manage." 

"What's a long distance for you anyway?" 

"Prefectures. If the weather and my body are a normal condition, I can fly over three prefectures without taking a break. Four if one prefecture is small. I don't measure distance or time when I'm in the sky. I just notice the change of scenery, the different food or dialects when I land." He taps at a black visor, which hangs loosely over his collar. “I have to use navigation sometimes, which is why I have this helmet.”

It didn’t look like a helmet, but Atsumu has seen the crow feet whirr over Kageyama’s legs and feet. He came not just incredible wings and fighting sense, but also decked out in technology not even Osamu had seen before. 

"Aha. And you weren't tired flying all the way from Miyagi?" Atsumu holds the binoculars in his hand, but the mission is quite forgotten. This is the most he's got Kageyama talking since their first nightly watch over Suzuki, the most personal information he’s been offering. As soon as Atsumu thinks it, he sees Kageyama's walls go up once more. He'd move his limbs closer to himself, bunch up like a ball. It's basic fight training; making yourself as a target smaller.

"I didn't come all the way from Miyagi."

"Oh? So where did you—" Atsumu hears a sharp noise, and then his ears ring with gunshots. Cussing, he throws the umbrella aside, bringing the binoculars upwards to see through and know what happened. Black wings blind his sight, as Kageyama swoops down into action before Atsumu can stop him.

"Shit," he curses again, setting the binoculars aside none too gently. He swings himself over the edge of the roof and runs down emergency stairs. He hears the contact of wings versus man, followed by yells of pain. When he's down, his entire body stills.

Kageyama has one of his wings spread over Suzuki, standing between the defector punk and another criminal holding a gun. Atsumu's hands are up when he's noticed, palms flat and submitting to the situation. [“Osamu.”]

{"Right here."} 

"You foul betraying insect! Do you have no honour!? Does our code mean nothing to you?"

Suzuki trembles, a small target behind Kageyama, whose wings arc against the rain. Atsumu is surprised to see the absence of fear in his eyes. And so is Osamu, after he’s performed the switch.

He doesn't let the gun wielder speak or pull the trigger. Osamu opens Atsumu's mouth, letting his own voice ring across the alleyway. It seems as if even the rain stops when he speaks, subdued by his lullaby voice. The arm falls, the man's eyes droop. Kageyama's action are swift and precise; one wing knocks the gun away, the second drifts through the air like a cut, breaking ribs and skin on contact. Osamu retrieves his soul in the Switch, and lets Atsumu take over his own body once more.

"Wow," Atsumu mimics Komori's awe from that first night. He feels the echo of feathers swoosh against his own cheek. Kageyama retrieves his large wings behind him, feathers rustling and letting rainfall of him.

"Is this him?" Kageyama asks of Suzuki, who nods. His intel wasn't bad.

They caught the fourth in command of the criminal organization Suzuki defected from.

 

*

 

The authorities take them both away. Atsumu watches the proceedings, umbrella and binoculars safely in his arms. The rain had stopped. Kageyama was nowhere to be seen when Komori arrives. It's not ideal, but Atsumu is glad he can try and explain that he has no idea where his watch-partner has gone off to —or flown of to— when he sees Komori and not Sakusa.

"He had to go back and see things through," Komori says as if no context was needed, being the first to speak.

Atsumu, in his thoughts about how Sakusa is not with him, believes Komori's words to be about his hero buddy. He grins, knowing how much Komori cares about Sakusa. Of course it was an unspoken suspicion. But Atsumu didn't feel the need to pry in Komori's business

"And you're staying here?"

"Not for long. Sakusa and I go back to Tokyo tomorrow. Suzuki's information was... it was a lot. Our agencies want to keep working on it, but it turns out to be a much larger scale. There's information Sakusa doesn't want to communicate in any other way than face to face, and this might be huge. Kageyama certainly was of help. He sees a lot more than we do from the ground," Komori finishes, looking at Atsumu. "He didn't wait to say goodbye huh? The call came before your mission started and we didn't think it wise to distract him."

His knees nearly give. Atsumu stares at Komori, putting the pieces of what he just said together. It wasn't Sakusa who had taken off immediately. Atsumu's eyes look at the sky, at the image of a boy he didn't get to know as much as he wanted to. Who had left without a word. 

"Did something happen back home?" Atsumu asks, now that he understands who Komori had been speaking off.

Komori's hands disappear in his pockets. "Kageyama has been running back to back missions in three to four different cities in the last two weeks. His assignment here took longer than expected, and he was supposed to help out in the north of Tokyo, were his previous job had been. His partners from Miyagi are working together with a couple of guys I know there. Four hours ago, one of his friends got hurt in an incident. You might have heard of the Second Sun... No?" 

Atsumu shakes his head. There had been eye witness reports of the small, orange blurred hero, but not much. Atsumu knew Bokuto “Starlight” Koutarou had taken a Miyagi kid of great power under his virtual wing. Starlight’s wings were made of pure light and different from Kageyama’s. Thinking of wings hurt his heart, however. 

"So he had work in Tokyo before this job?"

Komori nods. "Just like this here, it should have been a small. But things got out of control. Starlight got hurt too, but he's the one that called us. Said we should send Crow as soon as possible. He actually doesn’t use his name much with others, I guess... Did you know that Kageyama's feathers have healing properties? It's how he can do so much damage. It doesn't hurt him, and the wings heal on their own. He's got quite the quirk for a selfless hero, don'cha think?"

Although he nods his assent, Atsumu is not quite here, eyes are on the ground. He should catch the earliest train to the west. If he'd bring Starbucks coffee and a pudding, surely Osamu would help him out. He didn't know any of this, and had only scratched the surface before Suzuki got himself in trouble down here. And there was so much to talk about with his twin brother.

"Anyway, it was fun working with you! I am sure you and Kageyama make a good team, and hey. Maybe your paths will come together in the future." Komori waves, heading to a car with tinted glasses. Atsumu nods, waves at him and the driver behind the wheel. Sakusa is even worse at goodbyes than Kageyama.

 

*

 

Osamu works in silence. He has his wireless headphones on his ears without music turned on, the silence they bring more welcome than any noise. The frappucino Atsumu brought him stands tall before his keyboard, on which he taps and ticks. Several boxes of information open up before him. Osamu has to hack himself through to get personal bits not usually given to non-family members. Much less total outsiders. 

Pushing his right headphone side off his ear, he glances at Atsumu. His brother does the exact same thing right now, only on a different plane, for a different person. 

"The sunny kid lives, but barely. The fractures in his shoulder and arm weren’t easy to tend to, and he has… a large gash at the stomach. What did you find out?" 

Atsumu's brows furrow, his face in concentration as he gathers information. "What Komori said seems to be just so… Tobio-kun's feathers have healing properties. In the right hands, they can enable another being's self-heal process to speed up. How bad was it?" 

Osamu glances back at the screen, sipping his frappuccino as before he answers. "Severe. Nevermind the broken bones. Second Sun's muscles were ripped to shreds. He shouldn't be able to use his arm."

"But he will. As good as new." 

"If your Kageyama’s quirk is as good as it says in these private files," Osamu agrees, watching the formation happen in several x-ray pictures. The damage looks painful. Those feathers would be very helpful in their organization. Osamu's eyes glance back at his brother, whose lost in data retrieving once more. The focus is insane, but Atsumu is always so much more vulnerable. This state enables Osamu to ask questions and actually get truthful answers. 

"You're gonna use the kid?"

"No... I am just interested in him. He's strong, really strong. His wingspan is actually usable." 

Osamu doesn't laugh often, and his chuckles are mere breaths. "Unlike Koga."

This gets a louder reaction from Atsumu, although he doesn't look up from his screen. "Yeah, poor Koga. He's got wings as a quirk too, but not suitable enough to fly. He barely made it off the ground to jump over us." 

"Yeah, I heard there was a guy just like in the place where the Crow comes from. I’m wondering if they’re all related. But your Crow is the real deal, as you say. And he can fly several prefectures. Strong wings."

"Very strong. But also very sensitive." Atsumu guards himself this time, knowing he's talking too much. They have little secrets, but stuff of the heart knows a barrier. Even between twins. 

"Sensitive how?" Osamu tries still, but Atsumu shakes his head. Either he doesn't want to share, or he hasn't enough information to go on. When he has a crush, the lines between emotions and his facial expressions blur. Usually Osamu would stop here given his disinterest in his brother's affairs, but this is a hero they're talking about. A strong one at that. 

"His personal files don't say," Atsumu concludes after a lifetime, biting his lip. "It's not anywhere. My guesses are mostly right, but there is nothing that supports it. I think he's smart enough to keep his vulnerabilities close to himself."

"And you think it's smart to involve yourself with him?" 

Atsumu closes his laptop, but not before Osamu transfers all the info he found onto his own. He keeps them hidden for closer inspection later. Just in case Atsumu left something out.

"There's no involvement here. We're too far apart, and this gig might have been a one time collaboration." 

"Komori said you'd make a good team."

"And I told you not to eavesdrop when I'm working," Atsumu snaps, stretching his limbs as he stands. There's no real bite in his accusation. Osamu keeps his own displeasure out of his tone too.

"You do that all the time." Osamu closes the information on Hinata Shouyou, seeing a picture of him in his hero costume after a successful job. He has every file on him saved in a folder, if they ever need it again. Atsumu leaves their office room. When he closes the door, Osamu opens the files on the Kageyama Tobio. 

Whoever has gotten into Atsumu's head and heart deserves his attention.

 

*

 

**Two hours before, in a Tokyo hospital**

 

In the sterile white room with its light grey and beige equipment, the mass of black stands out like an eyesore. It was more than once that Ukai had told the lot of them what a horrible colour all black was to choose, and that the splash of orange didn't help much. Nonetheless, it stuck with them. Tobio fits right in the ranks. 

Removing his flying helmet and protective gloves, his fingers become immediate prisoners of Yachi's strong hand-hold. She squeezes them once as a greeting, then leads him forward into the center of the room. White gives way to black, and the black to a smaller portion of pale limbs and even whiter bed sheets as Tobio approaches the sick bed they all crowd. At last, all non-colours give to an orange too faded to be Hinata Shouyou's. The lacking glow stands out even more than any of them in this hospital room, feeling cold and lost without Hinata's warmth to fill it. 

"The local doctors stabilized his condition and minimized the loss of blood, but his cells aren't re-generating at the necessary speed. He's put under for now," Yachi explains, her fingers the only solid thing keeping Tobio present in this room. His eyes glance over Hinata's sleeping form, how his skin looks sickly pale. Landing on the top of the blanket sheet, he finds Narita's fingers there.

He, Ennoshita and Sugawara stand at the other side of the bed. Behind them are Tobio's other senpai, too blurred at the edges to make out their expressions. Tobio has to blink away tears threatening to rise, before he looks up to Narita.

"Ready?" He asks, fingers tight for the pull on the sheet. Tobio's jaw locks, finds his head shaking for a minute's delay. 

"When it's about my comrades, never." The room tilts, and he feels the energy of his friends, some rivals, but all family, sent to him. It keeps Tobio's back straight, his shoulders square, his mind sharp. Yachi's hand never leaves his, as the rush of the blanket slices in his ears. The damage reveals itself to be a gash stretching from Hinata's shoulder to his hip, across his chest and stomach. It nearly splits his core. Tobio's shift, examines, but for all his heroic qualities, seeing his friend in such a state launches the same kind of body splitting attack on his own limbs. 

“Where are Ukai-san and Takeda-sensei?” He asks, noticing just now that their supervisors and advisors weren’t in the room nor anywhere outside. 

Somewhere behind him, Sawamura’s words filter to him. “They’re with Hinata’s family, currently in a hotel nearby. They haven’t seen him yet. Takeda thought it wise to explain it all to them, first.”

Tobio nods. Natsu shouldn’t be seeing this. Before he can utter words of regrets, Sawamura's hands drop on both his shoulders, taking some of the heavy, self-inflicted blame.

Tobio asks the question everyone in the room already knows, but he needs to hear it for himself.

"How much did you use to restore him?" 

"All of it," Narita's laugh is at dry as Tobio's throat feels. His jaw locks visibly before he speaks again. "I emptied the lot. Had to take all of it to keep him in this life. This is how far it took him."

Tobio nods, absent. It took him years to make a storage to ensure gallons. To be of help and aid those when he wasn't there to do so himself. Some of it was distributed amongst all his friends, and Narita had a great store of it for his own hero missions as a doctor. 

What he got in return was Hinata in a coma. Pure feathers would have helped a lot more.... As soon as the thought spreads in his head, Sawamura's hands grip his shoulders tighter, spelling out 'not your fault' until Tobio can attempt to believe it, too. He was here now, to give that help he failed to give before. 

"How much do you reckon you'll need?"

Narita avoids his eye, unable to meet it as he gives an estimation. "Forty, maybe fifty tops. I want to start with fifteen feathers, each side. See how it goes. I know the limits." 

Tobio nods, already moving away from the reassuring presence of Sawamura, of the steadying warmth and love of Yachi’s friendship that bound all of them together. Behind the senpai, Tobio can hear the tanks, empty for now. He rounds the bed, coming to face Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Tsukishima's glasses are not on his nose, his hands layering over his face as a shield from the harsh hospital lights. Yamaguchi sits besides him, a little higher on top of the chair's armrest. They both look beat up, and Tobio's hands reach for a feather without a second thought. Behind him, Nishinoya and Kinoshita leap out of the way as the wings fill that side of the room.

But Yamaguchi's hand is on his wrist, his head giving a firm shake. 

"He needs all of it. We can do without," Yamaguchi says, now both hands pushing Tobio towards Narita. In the back, Tsukishima laughs.

"Speak for yourself, Yamaguchi. I have an headache as big as that ugly gash," he murmurs, but all casual banter lacks the gravity in regards to Hinata half-dying in the bed. Tobio can feel Yachi shift towards the two, as he enters the area Narita will subtract his feathers and turn them into medicine to help Hinata. Tobio sighs as he takes the stool readied for him to sit and spread his wings. 

Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Yachi, Hinata.

Kei, Tadashi, Hitoka, Shouyou. The five of them weren't whole without each other, and if one fell, the other four were there to help. Yamaguchi and Yachi seem to be the ones holding up Tsukishima and Tobio in this moment, while the latter two have to help Hinata get through this.

"Shall we start?" Narita says, his hands in human form and gloved as to not interfere with Tobio's feathers. Tobio makes one backward glance, to see through the ranks of black and the silly white. To grasp that orange ball of light. He gives his senpai a single nod, then readies himself to rip out at least forty feathers to save his friend. 

 

*

 

"Aren't you happy?" Osamu's tone would sound kind to people who didn't know him, but it held a teasing tone for Atsumu's ears. Behind them, a train leaves, while Atsumu's won't come for another couple of minutes. He feels the last rays of sunlight gracing his skin. The sun is gone before he knows it, and the cold it leaves in its wake is sudden. It reminds him of that rainy night, too.

"You were the one warning me it would be dangerous 'involving myself'. Don't feign interest now, 'Samu."

"Oh, I am very interested, 'Tsumu. I just wonder why you're not ecstatic going east."

"He left without a word that night to fly out for hours to a friend who he had to save from certain death. I'm not sure how to feel," Atsumu groans, unable to square his shoulders with his backpack flung over them. He's nervous, a state Osamu hasn't often see him in; like that time when they weren't in the same class during junior high school. Atsumu didn't like being apart from Osamu for a long time, but that changed when they grew older. It wasn't a big deal for them post graduation, even less when they entered their hero agency under Kita. Still, the thought of leaving now leaves a stale taste on his tongue, like cold bitter coffee.

He wonders why Kyoto doesn't have their own heroes to take care of things.

But something about this Kageyama kid was setting Atsumu off. He watches Osamu glance at the same time as the announcement comes through the speakers of his train arriving. A little sigh leaves his brother's nose, and Atsumu knows it's time to say his goodbyes now.

They hug the way they always do; each putting one arm around the other, two hands clasping between their chests. Osamu's view is the other side of the train station, his eyes probably open. “Be careful out there. Don’t fall in love.”

Atsumu laughs, his eyes closing. He tightens his arm against his brother. “I never fall in love, 'Samu.”

Parting when the train comes, Atsumu takes up his bags, then enters the train when the doors open and no one comes out. When he turns to his twin, he makes sure his face doesn't break the facade he holds so dear. 

"Again, it’s just a couple of nights, Osamu. Don't break the town." His heart lifts when he watches Osamu chuckle, a little louder than usual.

"You said that last time too when you went to Kyoto. And see where it has gotten you." The words sting a little, the truth in them undeniable. Atsumu waits for the doors to close, then walks off to find a seat. It's not a long way to Kyoto, but the early morning light threatens to come already, and he could use some sleep. He needs all the rest before seeing Kageyama again.

 

*

 

It's not even dawn when Atsumu gets a text from his brother. It's a number. A phone number. The calls they did on the mission had been on private, untraceable phones provided by Sakusa. Atsumu had climbed the stairs of Kyoto station to sit on the top and watch the bustling early morning commute. Sakusa and Komori would arrive any moment. He likes this quiet space on top, watching tourists of all sorts pass by. 

He calls on a whim. It's early but the light shimmers bright in the distance through the clouds.

_"Who is this and how did you get my number?"_

"Good morning, Tobio-kun. I do remember that you owe me a drink."

A moment passes. Atsumu has always been with Kageyama when he's been alert and on-task. He doesn't know how a sleepy Kageyama would sound. But he'd love to find out. 

_"Have Sakusa-san and Komori-san arrived yet?"_

"No, it's just me at the top of the stairs enjoying the view. Would love some company though. Where are you?" 

Nearby to his left, crows caw. Atsumu looks towards the side, but doesn't see where the bird commotion could come from. Then behind him, he sees a small crowd of them, cawing close to the station's mini garden park. He hears a disconnection from his call, stares at the phone, then back to the crows.

A large one is in their midst, dark blue eyes and the hero suit that could have been so normal except for the flowing split capes and the millions of buckles and clasps. Atsumu smiles, watching Kageyama close his eyes and shake his head, putting his phone away. He has a single messenger bag slung across one of his shoulders. No other luggage. The crows part and circle him, then take off when they don't get attention. There's so much Atsumu would want to say and could.

"You've been here all this time?"

"...Yes. The airspace was clear all the way and I packed snacks for the flight. Didn't have to stop much." 

"Good. Wanna get some coffee? You've never been to the underground here, right? They have tons of places." Atsumu decides to not drill him right away on all the things they left unspoken the last time they saw each other. The urge to have Kageyama like him is so weird and fully back after seeing him. Atsumu warns his ribcage from not crumbling under the pressure, and eases himself forward by not looking at Kageyama. 

After a little hesitation, Kageyama nods. "Sure."

Grinning, Atsumu gets up and takes his bags, taking the lead. "You still got that pocket money Ukai gave you? We didn't have the chance to blow it last time."

"...I. Tried to give it back to him, but he declined and gave me this job instead. Said I may need it." 

"You're such a goody two-shoes, you know that?" 

"What? No. I don't think so." Kageyama reacts swift, taking a good look at Atsumu. Atsumu reckons Kageyama's face is an easy one to fall for. He has too much delight teasing him and watching the reaction display in all colours. 

 

*

 

Hearing him through the phone had been one thing. Seeing the back of his head, the turn when he heard the crows... Tobio wishes he could have communicated to the birds to be silent. Of all the avian creatures, crows like him best. They find him anywhere. Tobio didn’t know how, but he was able to recognize some of them around his home town or places he visited frequently. Even here in this city which he visited only a couple of nights, the crows remember him, giving him a homecoming when he lands. And now made a ruckus as he speaks, picking up the phone. 

They were no help at all, giving away his location. Tobio hadn't known what he could have done differently. He could have fled, but that would have made things so much more awkward later. And the situation with Miya wasn't ideal to start with. 

It didn't help that in between the few days Tobio had been home, every moment he had for himself was spend thinking about this rather irksome hero. It drove him crazy. When Ukai told him he was needed in Kyoto again, that they needed just a little more information to form a plan...

Now he sat in front of Miya, waiting for the other two heroes to join them. Curling his hands around his coffee, Tobio dreads the questions coming from Miya's mouth. He's easy going, but thorough. Not letting anything slide. 

"How's your friend, anyway. Second Sun...what’s his real name again?" Miya plays around with a napkin, not watching Tobio squirm in his seat. The sight of Hinata in the hospital had left him raw. Someone as bouncy and lively as his best friend and rival didn't deserve to be lying helpless and weak in a sterile white room. If he had been any slower on the flight to reach and help him— 

"He's doing better. Hinata has always been tough. More stubborn than smart. We went to the same school for heroes back in Miyagi."

"You didn't get into the prestige hero academy in the capital either, did you?"

"I had my reasons for not applying," Tobio says, hoping to sound aloof. He takes a sip of his coffee, in which he requested double the milk. The aroma has a calming effect. The accidental touch of boots under the table erases that calm right away though. He's quick to apologize, but Miya waves it off as not important. Miya has this way of grinning as if he knows more than Tobio does about his own affairs. It's just as upsetting as his bothersome quirk.

Drinking his own coffee, black with sugar, Miya continues his attack on Tobio's private affairs. "You don't open up easy, huh?"

"If I can help it, I'd rather not open up at all. Information in the wrong hands can be dangerous, especially for heroes." 

"Hmm, that may be right. But we're working together, aren't we?" Miya smiles, looking less smug for a near second. "Oh and I can promise you— I mean your secrets of course, are in good hands with me."

Tobio can't do much else when he burns his tongue. He sputters, swatting away Miya's hand when he tries to help and repair damage. There's nothing to repair for him anyway; Tobio can only raise his walls higher, make them thicker, and hope to god his thick brain will finally be smart enough to not let Miya have another inch inside. 

He curses himself furiously at that last thought.

 

*

 

He likes the pink ears, enjoys watching Kageyama's eyes widen, stare, then look everywhere else. Atsumu has to make sure to drill it into Sakusa's head that they should stay long enough to make time for drinks. There was a bar visit long overdue, and he had promises to keep.

‘Information in the wrong hands can be dangerous,’ Miya had a hard time controlling his features when Kageyama spoke that line. To hold his tongue when he wanted to reply: You can say that twice little Tobio. Wanted, but didn't. He wasn't stupid. 

 

*

 

That same evening, Atsumu finds himself knocking open Kageyama's door. He didn't know it was unlocked, or that the door hadn't fallen into its lock at least. It doesn't even creak, and Atsumu steps inside, at once cautious and on alert. The room doesn't show anything unusual, and he hears the shower. On the other end in the right corner, Kageyama has left yet another door open, this one leading into the bathroom. Steam rises, filling the opposite end and fogging the glasses. 

Atsumu comes further into the room after closing the door behind him. Kageyama made his own bed, and on top lies his hero costume. It would be a good time to figure out how to open it, because Atsumu's eyes have checked a couple of times and thought the suit would keep Kageyama's body better hidden from him than any safe could. 

"Hello?" Atumu calls out once, his feet silent as he closes in on the second door. He can feel the heat from here, wondering what would trigger such a need for a hot shower, and if it was Kageyama's favourite setting. Atsumu stores the question for later, when he and the team set out for a first look on tomorrow night's mission. Suzuki has mentioned a deal between a couple of groups, given them the address. The four of them would check it out tonight before Sakusa would consider making a plan. Atsumu had warned Osamu about it already, letting him do the rest on his end.

Tonight was more leisure, and they kept to the times they would have tomorrow, too. Atsumu thanks the gods for the time he still has, as he sneaks a minor peak into the bathroom. The sight ignites him. 

Through the fog and the half glass next to the shower, Atsumu eyes are blessed with the sight of Kageyama's backside. He just stands under the stream, unmoving. Mesmerizing. Atsumu wants him so much in this moment that it hurts; the heat of the bathroom creates a thin layer of moisture on Atsumu's face, and it repeats somewhat in his pants.

The move would be too bold. To go forward in this instance, to try and seduce. Atsumu chooses to wait, and innocently watch with not so innocent thoughts.

 

*

 

After a lifetime of standing under the hot streaming water, Tobio feels at last the strain fading. The long flights and the fights of the last month have taking a toll on his wings. Even under strain it's easy for them to heal, but a piercing pain wrestled itself into his neck where the wings don’t follow. It's been there all day, and he couldn't shake it. Focus and a perfect posture were impossible, and it took Tobio to the last known method that would help. When at last the painful tension leaves his neck, Tobio straightens, his senses turn on full. He notices a presence.

Before Miya can give him a scare, Tobio roots him into place with a look he hopes spells ice and displeasure. Atsumu doesn't say anything and gives Tobio a cheeky smile. Sighing, Tobio shuts the shower off, his other hand reaching for the closest towel. It grabs air; Miya steals it, grin spreading before he hands it to him anyway. 

Tobio feels exposed, but doesn't mind too greatly. Or at least he hopes he looks like he does not care. The fog hides most of his skin further below, and he still has his back turned to Miya as he towels off. But the fog will clear, or he has to leave the bathroom and get dressed. He's about to tell Miya as much and request him to leave, but he doesn't get the words out in time.

“No incisors for the wings huh… I was wondering about that.”

“So much that you have to come into my room and ask?” Tobio opts to put the towel on his middle, rounding the glass corner of his shower and bypassing Miya without becoming red. He hopes whatever colour shows can be explained because of the hot shower. Miya's voice trails after him as he exits the bathroom.

“Not really. Although I have more questions now. Care for a cup of tea?”

Kageyama wants to decline. It's on his lips to say no. Narita's voice rises with advice, however, telling him that tea would do him good.

"...Yeah, sure."

"Awesome! I'll make the preparations in my room, so come over once you're dressed or... put a bathrobe on if you must." Miya chuckles, out the door before Tobio can attempt to throw anything at him, when all he has within reach is the towel around his private parts. Sighing, he dresses. His fingers move on automatic pilot as they go through the many buckles and zippers. He towels his hair off, rushes a 30 second blow dry through the strands. Having taken the final measures to be ready enough to leave if Komori calls them, Tobio takes the few strides to his door. He stops when Miya warns him to close it this time.

 

*

 

As soon as Atsumu saw the miniature kettle that comes standard in these hotel rooms, he bought a whole package of his favourite tea at the closest store. Once the water boils and the light switches off, Atsumu pours himself and Kageyama a cup full of aromatic sweet tea. Kageyama enters through the door which Atsumu kept half open by the means of his shoe wear. 

Kageyama floats in like a feather. It would have been in Atsumu's favour if he would be clumsier, but every step is sure, every move graceful. His eyes scan the room looking for irregularities, to see if things are different between their rooms. Maybe even checking for personal items of Atsumu's. Or it's his hero sense checking the perimeters before allowing his presence to be known. His eyes take some time until they adjust to Atsumu's person, as if they hadn't just seen each other a couple of minutes ago. Atsumu feels as drawn and aroused by the clothed version than the naked one. To his surprise.

"So... ask away."

"What, really?" 

Kageyama pinks at the ears, sitting down on the small chair the room provides. A murmured version of what Atsumu once hinted at comes from his mouth. Mentioning the importance to know one's partner in fighting crime well.

Atsumu hands him a steaming cup of tea, before sitting down at the end of his own bed. He could make it dirty, allude to the shower. With anybody else he might have. Kageyama Tobio and his wings were, however, an interesting topic to lose oneself in for a period of time. 

"I never see blood or a pained expression when your wings break from your body. How does it work?"

"The flesh insta-heals and transform around them. When I hide them under the skin, it looks smooth— or how you worded it, there's no cuts showing." Kageyama rubs the back of his neck. Atsumu thinks for one second that it comes from being embarrassed talking about it, but the topic isn't that rated R. Then he sees a pained expression flicker across Kageyama's features. The hot stream of water hitting Kageyama's bowed head and neck makes so much more sense.

Putting 1 and 1 together, Atsumu stands up and gestures to the bed, telling Kageyama to sit.

"...Why?" Kageyama's eyes are slits, eyeing the bed and then Atsumu.

"C'mon, trust me! I didn't jump you in the shower, so a little faith wouldn't kill you." Atsumu laughs, watching the slow rise, transition, and re-seating at the corner of Atsumu's bed. Atsumu settles behind him, running his hands below Kageyama's collar who immediately tenses. The opposite of this exercise. “Easy, I’ve got magic hands.”

He massages Kageyama, letting his thumbs work twice as hard when he finds the persistent knots under the skin. As soon as Kageyama relaxes into the touch, Atsumu dares to go lower, working away the strain the hot shower only scratched at the surface. Enjoying the small sounds coming from Kageyama's closed lips, Atsumu's fingers slid over the shoulders, forward, barely making it to the collarbone. Kageyama becomes immobile, without being too stiff. He takes a sip of his tea, careful not to spill. 

Atsumu wishes he would have the foresight to know why Kageyama took that shower. They could have stayed in Kageyama's room, he could have lay him face first down the bed, really work his back. The thought of just the towel covering Kageyama’s ass brings dirty thoughts up once more. Kageyama's head bows forward as Atsumu's fingers go over the black fabric of Kageyama's suit. On a wild, instinctive thought, Atsumu leans forward, letting his lips press a gentle and careful kiss on the nape of Kageyama's neck. 

To Atsumu's infinite happiness, Kageyama doesn't move away from him. 

He just says, "We really shouldn't..."

“Shhh, I’ve also got magic lips. I’m full of surprises.” Atsumu kisses his neck once more, leaning his body forward, intending to let his hands go around Kageyama to hold him. He's never getting the chance.

A flurry of feathers sprout from the back, and the force of those strong wings push Atsumu off the other side of the bed. He lands unkindly on the ground, pain running up his spine as the room fills with Kageyama's apologies. One eye closed, Atsumu's other can see the nice blush Kageyama has, unable to blame the hot shower from moments ago.

Atsumu sits up, his body and pride somewhat unhurt. He gestures to the wings filling his room. "Well… I guessed it before; extensions of your emotions.”

“That’s not it. I didn’t dislike it,” Kageyama blurts out to cover up that he just pushed Atsumu all over the bed and half across the room with his wings. Atsumu grins, wanting to dig deeper, to engage with that opposite of dislike.

Komori knocks on his room. Kageyama turns, his wings now hovering over Atsumu's bed, which Atsumu uses to stand up again. He slides by Kageyama, leaning in to whisper in his ears.

“So… you’re shy and your wings get worked up fast. Noted for future adventures.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, I don't know if people actually like superpowers/hero/villains au :'''D I wanted to write a big story like this for aaaageeees. I've been putting my heart and soul into crafting it so I hope its enjoyable ;v;
> 
> Comments are highly appreciated~ Just as before; pls don't just ask for updates :D it will get updated soon enough~ I just like to have this little chapter end on the note that it did before the next part rolls around~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  "Please admit that you like me."  
> 
> 
> A startling boom rips through the superhero espionage. There's clashes and kisses; Kageyama fights against his feelings because he's a professional. Miya Atsumu doesn't care about such boundaries.
> 
> Miya Osamu believes his brother shouldn't get involved, but the events unfolding can't be stopped. 
> 
> And there's a dark, dark secret at the center of all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the things i was afraid of in this 2-part series was fucking up with a plot hole and story inconsisticy. Sadly it happened, but I will rectify my mistake right away. One of the things I'm luckily good at is coming up with ideas and immediate scenarios to explain away everything www I guess I am lucky that with the way chapter 2 ended no one noticed it (¯ ³¯)♡ I guess I just didn't want to give toooo much away in the prequel just yet.
> 
> I have also been really trying to circumvent the word 'yakuza'. At this point, I feel like I maybe shouldn't have done that www
> 
> Anyway!! Please enjoy this last chapter for the first part of the series. I know a couple of people have been waiting for Kageyama to allow Miya in, but I've never been one who liked making it too easy for either party, nyehehehe. Thank you all soooo much for reading, and for the sweet comments I received. The prequel ends here with a bang (or so I hope) and will continue in the next installment. I'll talk a little more in the end notes (sorryyyy, I always have a lot to talk about ;v;)
> 
> Finally, I want to thank Zero for the continued support, headcanon exchanges, and overall awesomeness. Without this person, I wouldn't be here writing Miyakage daily and enjoying it as much as I do.

Doubt spreads throughout Tobio's being. One of the mechanic claws tick away in the beat of time. Wings spreading behind him at ease, he relaxes his being, eyes sharp and observant. This could have been like any other night he had been on watch. 

Several factors beg to differ. 

When Sakusa has explained their positions and where to be at which time, he has given them all a long glance. Sakusa hammered in that they had to be on the top of their vigilance, that not a flea was allowed to travel before their sight unnoticed. When he did that, his eyes had gone to Tobio who stood in the corner of a now more familiar conference room. And Sakusa's eyes has given his legs a glance, then back to Tobio's face, nodding.

It was a lot to ask Tobio to have his crow feet out at all times. His boots would melt away to all metal plumes, thin and light enough to let his blood run cold beneath. To most people, they coloured a mere black metal. But Tobio knew the features, the details. The feet weren't made to stand on solid granite for a long amount of time; the claws bend in sharp arcs, and it felt like curling your toes for over an hour after a couple of minutes. 

It was time-saving to have them out though, and Tobio lived by the motto to be at constant vigilance.

Standing on top of a building hidden in shadows, he keeps watch to the warehouse ablaze with light at the other side. Another factor of the strange was the placement of the warehouse, in the northern end of Kyoto. While most of Suzuki's consorts and businesses have been in the south, and most criminal activity in Kyoto was under the central train station, Sakusa’s leads took him here. A big operation would unfold tonight, and even bigger names were to be present.

Tobio's senses told him that it wouldn't be this easy. From what he gathers after taking everything he knew and could guess at in mind, the mission couldn't simply end here. It would be too easy. 

Glad to be on the case, Tobio wonders why Sakusa was so reluctant to take on more heroes if the threat would be as widespread as he thought. He had explained in short how he wanted the four of them to work on it together, as they were most knowledgeable about the case and fairly acquainted with their surroundings. Tobio likes Kyoto. The city is surrounded by mountains, opening up to the south. Osaka's skyline was visible from the Kyoto tower on a good day, and Tobio had enjoyed flying here a lot. 

Static precedes when any of them use the communications, and its Komori's voice that files through. He only uses the channels on which Tobio and Miya are active. Sakusa had given Miya, and by extension them all, a warning about 'chatting'. Tobio wonders if he knew about Miya's and his conversation, even if Tobio had been mostly reluctant. 

_"Quiet night huh,"_ Komori says, rustling fabric in the background as he shakes off the cold. 

_"Yeah. Doesn't feel like anything is gonna happen. All sides are silent, there's no movement. There's a million lights up in that place but I can't see one soul."_ Miya replies, all business. Unlike the numerous texts he's been sending Tobio's way. A hundred questions and lewd thoughts that Kageyama started ignoring after the 14th text made him choke on a sip of water. 

"What if they know we're here?" It's a stupid question, but one that fills his head and stomach with every passing second. Tobio's sense of danger tells him that something is not right here. It doesn't sit well with him that they haven't seen anyone in the past hours. Sakusa was quiet too, checking in every half hour. As if they would keep silent if the event started. Maybe Suzuki has been lying after all, got scared, tipped off his former bosses to get back in their good graces. 

Tobio's claw keeps on ticking the ground as the static rises, communications once more back to silent waiting. It's not normal for him to be nervous, but he can't hold himself still. 

A sudden nausea takes him. Steadying himself holding the nearest wall, Tobio watches the ground as he inhales, unafraid of the height. He looks at the sky, trying to breath. The feeling of discontent sets him off, and while he steadies his thoughts, and the ticking goes on and on.

He looks down again to mechanic engineered crow feet, and sees that his claws are motionless, all sharp points driven into the roof. He can't feel them through the cold.

The ticking sounds are still there.

When Tobio's breathes out, his eyes widen. He notices it too late. His fingers are not fast enough to turn on his walkie-talkie, his voice not on his tongue when he tries to yell out the warning.

The warehouse explodes in an even fiercer light than it had before, and his ears ring. Glass shatters and strikes him. One of his wings protective and intuitive covering his front. Arms in front of his face, Tobio wills his feet to move, then uses the force of his wings to take him to the air. He doesn't feel the shards edging inside, doesn't care he's bleeding. Adrenaline makes him zoom through the air. Miya would have been closest to the blast given their rotation rounds surveying the building.

When he lowers his arms, two seconds have gone by. Time slows. Tobio checks the general area where Miya was, and sees a body flying. The light of the explosion illuminates the blond hair, the absence of a proper hero costume. With even less thought, Tobio calculates where Miya might fall, and dives to catch him. His wings cut through air, making a sound that people later would describe as a fighter jet. 

Before Miya can fall, Tobio catches him, the added weight pulling him down for the landing. His feet are numb and its less graceful than he'd like, but he doesn't let Atsumu fall during the rough landing. 

They're too close to the fire that spreads and the plume of smokes that rises where the warehouse had once stood, but Tobio kneels the best he can to check on Miya. Stupidly enough, he notices a whole row of high stacked boxes to his right, opposite of the warehouse and Miya's previous position. Maybe, if he hadn't made it in time, Miya would still have been safe...

The explosion happened less than a minute ago. Tobio touches Miya's watch, having never noticed the man wearing one. He checks for a pulse and finds it immediately, adrenaline rushing through Miya. He's not unconscious, either. Dazed eyes look up to Tobio, surprise making way for that insufferable smug smile. While screams of terror further away, Tobio doesn't allow the situation to control his mind. He masters his calm, then rips out a feather without a second thought.

"'S'not that bad, Tobio-kun..." Miya groans, both eyes open, glassy. His hand pushes weakly at Tobio's wrist. "Go... check the others." 

Mouth parting, Tobio crushes his feather in his hand. Ink trickles out of it like a stream, slipping into the ridges of his palm. He touches Miya's bleeding forehead, feeling the faint breath against his own raging pulse. Setting Miya down, he undoes his jacket and pulls his shirt up, watching the hard stomach heave with laughter. 

"Tobio-kun... not so fast. 'Need to take you to dinner... first... Or drinks—"

"Shut up about those stupid drinks! Shit, I'll drink a beer with you whenever you want, just. Just tell me where you're hurt." Tobio asks because he cannot find a scratch. His fingers tremble, the fluid from his feather dripping once on Miya's hip.

Miya's hand is around his arm, and Tobio watches, waiting to be shown where he can be of help. But Miya doesn't move. "You care about me..."

Tobio checks himself, keeping his face straight. He can't speak.

He can't lie.

Miya takes the silence as an answer. "You do."

His hand travels up from Tobio's arm to the wing. Tobio hates the immediate reaction of flinching and retracting his wing further behind him. A blush creeps up on his cheeks. Miya laughs, a raspy sound similar to pebbles litter his throat. Tobio hates hearing it, hates seeing him on his back and unable to move without wincing. Hates how despite it all, Miya finds the time and words to flirt with him.

"What... we're not on that base yet?" Miya asks, when Tobio's communications flare up with noise. Miya's must have been crushed because his stays silent.

"Kageyama, talk if you're there, dammit! I don't have eyes on Miya, is he there with you?" Sakusa's voice is not the threatening rumble or the sharp composure. He sounds livid.

Tobio takes the moment given to him. He stands and gets away from Miya, from the heat in his stomach, from that stupid grin and the watchful eyes and the taut stomach and the chaos all around him and in his heart. He takes the communicator in his hand and closes his eyes, willing his brain to be alert. 

"Yes, he's here. We're safe and... mostly unhurt."

"Good. I'm sending officers over. You have to come here, right now. West side of the building. The ambulances won't make it in time."

Tobio glances backward, Miya waving him off. He mouths the word more than Tobio can hear it. 'Go'.

 

*

 

When Tobio lands, he sees Komori sitting up in Sakusa's arms. Sakusa's eyes are unreadable, and when Tobio reaches close, he sees why. 

"Take him to the nearest hospital and demand immediate action to be taken. I can't get him to wake up."

Tobio's arms reach out to get Komori, involuntarily touching Sakusa. He doesn't flinch. "Air space is clear but don't go to high. I don't know where the fuck the nearest hospital is but—"

"Don't worry, I'll find it." He's gone, back in the air, and speeding through it. Komori is a little heavier than Miya, as he'd eaten right before their mission and Miya had only snacked away Tobio's hotel fridge. He'd invited himself in when Tobio kept refusing or ignoring him time and time again. It’s not what he should be thinking of as he tries to find a hospital, but the thoughts invade him nonetheless. 

 

*

 

{"Atsumu. Talk."}

["Daw, you're always so sweet when you're worried. Don't, though. I'm good."]

{"Plan worked?"}

["Actually... I flew a bit more than expected."]

{"What."} Osamu's voice, once he's got contact with Atsumu and knows he's safe, turns to flat anger. {"I predicted—"}

["Yeah, and I am sure I would have hit the boxes. Get this; Kageyama caught me mid-air."]

{"...That's impossible. The explosion—"}

["Was immediate. He was right there to catch me before the fall."]

{"Did he see the boxes?"}

["He did, but don't worry. The Crow was more worried about my well-being, sweet kid. Oh, and confirmation on the healing matter. I must have been hit by a stone from the warehouse's walls. Don't know for sure, but Kageyama ripped one of his feathers out, then used it on my head. I think I was bleeding, but it all stopped hurting. And I feel a lot more clear-headed, too."]

{"So he does have healing abilities... Should I call it in?"}

Atsumu had to think about it. Osamu might understand if he says no. They couldn't withhold information, and the punishment would turn severe if it was found out they did. A headache grew, both in his head and someplace else. When they found out all the personal information about the Miyagi heroes Crow and Second Sun, it was on their own initiative. They weren’t meant to know, nor obligated to share it.

["No, not yet. I— tell them I have to investigate further and don't wanna come up with just half a plan."]

{"If you say so... Goddammit ‘Tsumu, I told you not to fall in love."}

["Shut the fuck up, 'Samu. The hell I am."]

{"You're my favourite brother too. See ya."}

Atsumu kept lying there, watching the plume of smoke rise and rise. He didn't want to sit up, feeling sick in the stomach even though that inky fluid from Tobio’s feather had dripped on his hip. 

He knew the stakes, he had trusted Osamu's physics experiment, but nothing of this sat well with him. While he had so much fun teasing Kageyama and get to him, he'd never thought that he would feel the cut of this double edged sword. He knows what he's doing, was sure he could keep emotions out of this. He just wanted a distraction from the crazy life, and Kageyama was the most interesting person he's met in a long while.

It was dangerous. But he liked danger. 

 

*

 

When Sakusa comes out of the hospital, Atsumu is somewhat glad to see Komori file out behind him. He doesn't look worse for wear, and genuinely happy to see him and Kageyama waiting for him.

They follow Sakusa to his car, who stalks off ahead as if he'd leave them all here. Komori catches up with Atsumu, to hear what happened at their side of the building after the explosion. He’s just as amazed by Kageyama's agility and rescue. They chat about it while Kageyama stays in the clear at the back. When Sakusa finds his car, he opens the door on the left side for Komori to step in. Once he sits, Sakusa turns to Atsumu and Kageyama.

"I need a drink right now. There's a bar I know, run by a friend of mine. Get in."

"Wait, you have friends?" Miya teases, and Komori explains how Sakusa's mate left the city to start a family away from trouble as he and Kageyama sit down in the backseat. Sakusa actually helped him find a good place to stay, not knowing that two years later it would be the breeding place for a new evil, exploding warehouses and all. Komori then turns to Sakusa. 

"By the way, I don't mind drinking, but the doctor said—"

"You get green tea for the rest of the evening and if I judge you're stable, a beer. One beer." Sakusa revs the car into a gear, grumbling at slower riders as he wants to get out of the parking lot as soon as possible. “I can’t believe these fucking assholes would blow up an entire warehouse just to hide what they were doing there… Figures that even if it wasn’t much, or if it was just a meeting place for evil, they’d try to take us out.”

“Yeah… so no one was found in there, huh? It’s crazy, really. How could they have known that we’d choose tonight to watch over their proceedings?” Komori wonders out loud, then shakes his head. He glances over his shoulder to Atsumu and Kageyama, smiling. "Say, Kageyama-kun. I have heard through the grapevine that you're flush with cash."

Atsumu laughs as Kageyama groans next to him, fist against his cheek and elbow at the window. 

It's nearing 2 am when they are at the bar, and Atsumu cannot shake the happiness at the thought of what might happen next. 

 

*

 

He blames in on the rush. He blames it on inexperience. He blames it on Ukai's words, on Komori's laughs, on all the drinks that invade and intoxicate his system. He blames it on the attacks and the explosions and how they haven’t gotten any further with their job. Tobio blames the heat of the fight, the moments after. He remembers Miya’s chin on his shoulders, Miya’s fingers brushing his feathers, then his shoulders, and how lips kissed his neck. Every touch of Miya, tonight, last week and from their first job together, gather and burn in his stomach. 

He can still feel the brush Miya’s fingers on his arm, how Tobio felt the urge to stay away. How he ignores it, wanting so much more. 

But most of all, Tobio blames Miya's smile, the invite in its stretch, the teasing in his words. The dare that Tobio doesn't know how to live, that he's too pure to even be here. Tobio's body presses right against Miya's front, his fingers tingling from the alcohol, the rush, the need to do more than just listlessly let them travel over Miya's now bare arms. He hates the black shirt, how it clings to Miya's body, defining muscles and hard edges. 

"You're so soft," Miya whispers in his ear, and a tongue licks his shell. "So goddamn soft… despite all these sharp edges that you want to define you..." 

When teeth nibble at his earlobe, Tobio's eyes roll back at once. The room is out of focus. While the bar is full and loud, Tobio cannot see past the dark brown hues as they clash with neon lights. Komori is buying and bringing more drinks, even though he will not touch one of them. Sakusa is in a private booth he had cleaned before they sat down. Tobio doesn't remember how he and Miya separated from the other half of their team. Doesn't remember allowing Miya to kiss his neck, to bite his shoulder, to let those cursed fingers run under Tobio's shirt. Up and up, tickling and teasing.

There's nothing else to rile up anymore. Tobio is already on the edge of madness, reason thrown out of the window. He's joined his friends whenever they'd gone out, but he's never drunk more than two beers after that one certain incident. Never felt eyes as hot and searching as Miya's on him, or at least couldn’t remember them.

Eyes that basically unclothe him where he stands, laying him bare. Tobio feels his heart beat in his throat, even louder so in his ears. The same ears which are under constant attack from Miya's hot mouth. The scent of beer is overpowered by the mix Komori had ordered for them all, a golden brown liquid that burns Tobio's throat moments after.

He needs control. Tobio's fingers tangle in the bleached bangs, and he pulls. He feels Miya's hands tighten on his sides, then nails scratching when Tobio brings their mouths together.

Before tongues meet, Miya has the audacity to talk.

"Wait…not here. Anything but— I want to savour this moment, Tobio-kun." 

Tobio's voice is raspy when he speaks, and he hates it as much as Miya's look. "What moment..?"

"Your undoing, of course." Miya grins, his head dipping when he continues work on Tobio's neck. It's so strange to think that kissing is off limits, while Miya's thigh presses between Tobio's legs. Hands still in the short hair, he allows a single moan to spill from his mouth into Miya's ear. He's greeted with sucking noises, a tongue lying flat on the bitten area.

Miya will leave a mark on him. Tobio doesn't know how to push him away, not even sure he wants to. Everything is a haze of sensations, pooling in his center and where Miya touches him, is pressed to him. The heat becomes overwhelming. Tobio's wings bulge unkindly against the boundaries of his skin, threatening to rip through.

"Shhh, not here. No space," Miya laughs, his arms so high up Tobio's shirt that it lifts, that Miya's hands can run soothingly over his shoulder space. "Easy now." 

 

*

 

There's nothing easy about Kageyama. Even with softened edges, his storm blue eyes dilated to black by the pupils, he is so taut holding back that Atsumu doesn’t know how to unlock him. They're on the roof of the bar Sakusa has brought them to. Kageyama lies on his back, breathing heavy, the heat of the moment and the alcohol taking its toll. Atsumu watches him with care, feeling the burn of those demanding fingers heat up his neck still. 

He's entranced watching the inky black wings span wide. When he saw an opening to touch them, he took it. Once he tried to take a glass shard out and was pushed. Kageyama hadn't waited for any sort of healer to look after him back then, and Atsumu ended up with a band-aid around his finger. Now his hands itch with the need to touch them, more and more. To touch and explore every piece of Kageyama that he could. He'd been intrigued by the stories surrounding the Crow. The absence of him and the reunion only makes Atsumu’s heart go crazy with want. 

It doubled when he saw him in person, saw him in action. Atsumu likes to rile people up, which might stem from the power in his quirk or because it's so easy. But there had been embers lit when he looks at Kageyama, hears his voice, watching him unravel. There's such a high defense that calls to Atsumu to break it down. A challenge leading to more.

"Haaaah, I want to fly. But I can't."

"No, it would not be safe to do so," Atsumu agrees out loud, soundlessly sitting closer to Kageyama, whose eyes are skyward. What had happened in the bar was beyond what Atsumu could have hoped for. Even when he did all he could to get here. To get Kageyama Tobio for himself. Dawn was still far away, and so many interesting things could happen still. He did not know why he refused the kiss Kageyama had been so eager to give. He wanted it to be special, somehow. A betrayal of his heart against his heated body and his screaming soul. This could be more than just a fling, more than just tension release after a job. Atsumu sees so much potential between him and Kageyama. 

Dreaming, his hand reaches out, fingertips making it as far as the ridge of the wing. 

Then his back hits the roof hard, and knocks out the air in his lungs. Kageyama's wing impacts right beside his head, drilling a hole. His blue eyes are wide with anger, his breath coming in hitches of the sudden attack he executed without a thought. Atsumu stares up, equal parts hurt at the attack and in awe of it. Kageyama's reflexes and strength were no joke. 

"Don't touch them." 

"I have touched you all night. And you liked," Atsumu counters, not understanding what has been so sacred about the wings which had been allowed on the rest of Kageyama's body without a problem. In this light, he can see the edge of the purple mark he created earlier. Atsumu had never met a winged creature, and maybe there was some secret etiquette he failed to honour. 

Kageyama's hands bunch up Atsumu's shirt at the shoulders, forming fists. He lifts Atsumu for a bit before slamming him down, ramming his words with hurtful actions. 

"Don't come near me again." 

Atsumu starts to protest, his hands reaching up to Kageyama's elbows, as the wings beat hard against his sides. Kageyama's head must have cleared in the instant of his fury; he doesn't look clumsy during take off. Lying there, Atsumu watches until Kageyama disappears in darkness. A door opens to his right. 

Komori looks at him, to the twin craters beside his head, then to the sky.

"You do manage to rile up everyone you work with, don't you."

"Believe it or not, this time I didn't mean to." Atsumu sighs, then laughs. Komori's brow arches up, and Atsumu has to hide behind his arm a laughter rocks his body. 

Kageyama has gotten his attention through and through. 

 

* 

 

The distance between himself and the ground doesn't ease him one bit. The thinning air helps him sober his thoughts. Not that it helps to rid him off the wicked smile and eager eyes. Atsumu follows Tobio up and up, until his frustrations couldn't be picked up by a single earthen satellite. He hasn't tried testing the limits of height in such a long time, but what just happened brings things into a new perspective. And Tobio flies away from them.

_"Far be it for me to tell you what to do but... fly a little west, will you?"_

Rolling his eyes, Tobio adjust his route, folding his wings afterwards to fall a little bit. The rush isn't there. Neither the joy to feel the crisper air as he dives, the once constant love to be here where no one else was, except sometimes Tsukishima's annoying voice. Tobio's hand brushes over the communicator hidden behind his ear and under his skin. The incision was three years old by now. All other technology had failed when Tobio took the skies, and he needed clear sounds for missions. The chip below his skin never bothered him. 

His fingers trail his ear lobe, and the memory of Miya's mouth there has him shudder. Grunting, Tobio folds his wings again, needing to kick up his adrenaline more and rid himself of the alcohol in his veins. His pulse rises when he flies through the clouds, and buildings become more than just specs. 

_"There's an air ambulance to your 3 o'clock. Say, can you just land already and go to bed? Yamaguchi woke me up for this but my patience is running thin, King."_

Sighing, Tobio eases into a glide, watching the helicopter. He activates the visor he carries around his neck; it springs up to life becoming a helmet, which covers the upper half of his head and face but not below his ears. At once, he finds a suitable roof further north. He doesn't want to talk to Tsukishima, to anyone at all. When he's close to the landing, he tells Tsukishima to leave him alone and tell Yamaguchi not to worry. Tobio had signed off duty for hero activities once Komori was released from the hospital and Sakusa mentioned drinks. But the rising heartbeat must had waken Yamaguchi, who keeps the same quarters as Tsukishima and his technology.

When Tobio lands, his feet stumble, but he manages not to crash. Looking around, he finds no markers. His helmet visor projects a map at once, a route back to his hotel. The hotel. A beacon for trouble as long as Miya might be there also. Unable to put his fingers on his nose and close his eyes, Tobio murmurs. 

"Find me an alternative for the night." He meant the tiny computer installed in the helmet, but Tsukishima’s voice cuts through instead.

_"What is your problem?"_

Two fingers below his ear, Tobio's mouth rumbles in annoyance. "None of your business. Go to bed. I'm on the ground already and I won't fly, so stop nagging."

Silence greets him, and Tobio feels bad for the outburst. He hears the telltale click of Tsukishima's ID signing out of the private communications. Alone with his thoughts for real this time, Tobio searches an exit that wouldn't involve his wings. He might do property damage by the way the night goes. 

 

* 

 

{"You pissed him off good."}

["Will you go away? It's late."] Atsumu shakes his head as if he could physically expel his brother. Checking the hallways for life, he knocks on Kageyama's door again. He couldn't believe the kid got up and vanished without returning here. It's been 2 hours since their little skirmish on the roof, and Atsumu starts to worry when he doesn't hear a sound behind the closed door.

{"Maybe he's asleep. Or he found someone else for the night. Or maybe he’s just ignoring you."} 

["Osamu, don't you have a life on your own? Stop messing in mine. And leave my head."] 

{"I'm waiting for a match here so, no. Don't have anything else to do. So tell me again; touching his wings is what did him in? Maybe they're sensitive. Oh, do you reckon they got hypersensitive from the alcohol or from you?"} 

Atsumu rolls his eyes and groans. He knocks again, but the noise might wake up the entire hallway of guests before he will get inside. He tried getting a key card from the reception, to no avail. The hotel rooms had no balconies to climb on or jump between. And Tobio didn't react to his messages or calls either. 

{"Hey, new theory. Maybe you got the mating ritual wrong. Should I look up mating rituals for crows—"} 

Atsumu performs the switch. Inside Osamu's body, he resists the need to doing something forceful like threatening to smash the laptop. Instead, Atsumu brings his body to the WiFi cables, threatening to pull them all out instead. Osamu would have to wait longer for an online match if he had to put all the cables back and restart the internet connection.

["Out. Of. My. Head."] He's brought back like a rubber band, finding himself in front of his own room door. For all the telepathic powers, the brothers could never tell anything else from the others body without the switch. Osamu had been calm when Atsumu trans-changed into him for the moment, and had walked him as far as this. 

{"...It's so nice seeing you riled up for a change. Funny how you can't handle it."} 

Shoulders thump against the door, and Atsumu slides down on it in the unlit room. His head hurts. His limbs, too. And he won't get rid of his twin until Osamu found a match to distract him. 

{"You shouldn't let him get you like this, 'Tsumu. It can only spell out heartbreak and other catastrophic nuisances in the future."} Osamu's voice reaches him in a calmer, soothing manner. For them to use their quick while being in a telepathic connection wasn’t easy. The intent to be soothing reaches across Atsumu’s bones, and he doesn't push his brother away a second time. Arms crossed, Atsumu settles against his door, guarding the hallway Tobio would have to come to the hotel at one point. Sakusa said they'd debrief tomorrow morning first thing at 7, drinks and headaches included. He may be able to get only an hour of sleep before that.

{"Sheesh, you're pathetic. Here, I re-coded the system. Go downstairs and tell the receptionist you got locked out of your room. You'll find that the re-activated passkey will grant you access to Kageyama's place. Thank me by pudding later."} 

When Atsumu does as instructed and finally is able to enter Kageyama’s hotel room, he stands still. Greeted by the darkness, he marks no other presence. Housekeeping has cleaned up whatever messes Kageyama makes. Atsumu believes those to be minimal. He switches on the light, finding the bed made up too, and no sign of his elusive-not-yet-lover.

 

*

 

"Suzuki is either a good liar, or the information he has _is_ as good as he says. Worth enough not to tell us because he thinks he's guarding it with his life." Miya runs his hands over the files as he speaks, eyes searching. Tobio hates every single thing about him this morning. From his well-rested face to all the little sounds he makes. The way his shoulders move, his legs part or come together. How he had to sit next to Tobio, face smooth and collected as if yesterday night never happened. No question about Tobio's whereabouts after he left, or if he made it home okay. When Miya looks up, Tobio's gaze vanishes into his own paperwork, yet untouched. 

The mark in his neck itches. He's noticed Komori's look of amusement when he entered the office earlier, Sakusa's noncommittal observation as his eyes dropped to Tobio's neck. Neither said anything out loud, the same they hadn't stopped any of it happening yesterday night.

The climax of the case teases around a corner in his brain, which was on high alert after the explosion. There is something valuable he’s missing. It’s itching on the tip of his tongue, like a kanji he cannot remember how to write. Suzuki's life turns out to be more and more in danger, if the secrets he holds are as dangerous as Tobio thinks they are. 

"Anyway, he's in a holding cell right now. Not near his former superior, about which I’ll divulge some facts later,” Sakusa says as he watches Miya, making sure to not hear one question about it until he allows them to be asked. “About Suzuki, we have to let him go in the afternoon. He's been frightened to death since he got wind of the explosion. I swear, there's something crucial he's not telling us." Komori shifts through the files, antsy to find what they might have overlooked. Tobio knows one thing; whatever he’s looking for cannot be in these pieces of paper. 

Sakusa has his hands in prayer, fingertips to his nose as he looks over the desk. 

"He won't tell me or Komori, that much is sure. We've tried time and time again. And there's no one I know who can make him talk, quirk-wise." Sakusa's eyes meet Tobio, warning him that another flight session will not get him anywhere. "You two. Contact him privately tonight. Let him come here into this room for his confession, or have Komori put up microphones and recording software. Offer whatever you can imagine. Death, if need be. Our protection doesn't seem enough. Maybe relocation is what gets to him."

Tobio nods, not knowing what he could say that would sway a man. 

"Don't worry, we will handle it. Osamu gave me enough tech to wire both our rooms." Miya’s grin spread, and he turns to Tobio before he can attempt to be aloof and look away. "Right, Tobio-kun? We works so well together. It will be a piece of cake. "

 

*

 

“So, about that fourth in command we caught, what’s new?” Atsumu asks, watching carefully how Sakusa’s body and attitude shift. 

Albeit that their team, and especially Sakusa, took the initiative, the brunt, and most of the damage hunting at least someone high in the pecking order from this org., the police wanted to do initial interrogations. Sakusa hadn't been too happy about it, and neither was Atsumu.

His elbows on the table and his face half hidden by clasped hands, Sakusa stares off to the opposite wall. As little as he knew about the twists and turns, he had a small report out in front of him, which he recites off his minds. 

"For now, the facts were laid out as followed," Sakusa starts, his voice gruff. Atsumu inclines his head, listening to the information and storing it away.

The criminal organization that had gone without a name, which frightened Suzuki and had him turn tail and leave, was made up parts of humans with and without quirks. Everyone affiliated had an unlawful history. And they went by the name of Ikuta-kai. They were a Hyogo-based syndicate, and in recent years branched out at large to Osaka and Kyoto. Their name shares a common origin with the Ikuta shrine, but these organized drop outs of society didn't exactly follow the honorable code for which the yakuza clans are known for. The fourth in command who went by the name of Yamamura, hadn't talked for a week. He went into the weekend starting a hunger strike.

The one thing he said was that his pride wouldn't let him divulge any secrets. 

"They say we're not meant to do police work and should let them handle the situation. On the other side they've been bugging Komori to look around for a hero with a quirk who can have people speak the truth. As it stands, my superior says we'll consider this standstill and see what else we can find." Sakusa's eyes peel off the wall, and he regards each person in the room. "This is far from over. You must all feel it; some larger cogs are turning while we're bound to sit and wait it out. Keep your eyes and ears open for anything."

 

*

 

They shouldn't have been allowed to be left alone. He was prepared for Kageyama to leave as soon as he could. Atsumu had been ready to watch the sunrise and see a speck of black flying away. Wherever Kageyama had been the rest of the night, he needed to sleep. The fatigue shows beneath his eyes. Atsumu would have leave him alone for once, promising himself to hunt for his crow after sunset.

But Kageyama didn’t move from the spot on the pavement next to Atsumu. So he starts a conversation where Kageyama seems unable to spark one himself.

"I'll come by your room after they release Suzuki to bug it. Between you and me, I don't know if it's wise to ask him separately... But it's worth a try."

"I believe so too. He might say different things or get caught in his own web," Tobio replies, watching the other side of the street as they leave the police station. Atsumu's gaze goes up instead. Sakusa had explained time and time again why they were stationed in Kyoto, given that the center of criminal activity was below the train station. He wonders how things are in Hyougo. If Osamu is holding up without him.

"Get some sleep, Tobio-kun. And don't miss me too much," Atsumu grins to his side, kind of falling for the glare he receives. It obstructs Atsumu's view on the hickey creeping past Kageyama's collar, but Atsumu takes it in stride. Kageyama focus on the job grows and grows, and Atsumu gambles he can recreate the tension and the breaking of it better by night. 

To his surprise, Kageyama doesn't take off immediately. To an even bigger surprise, he enters Atsumu's personal space, who readies himself for a dream-like kiss that was denied before. 

"Do not enter my room without being invited another time, Miya-san. I know that what is private and close to home to me doesn't bother you the least, but there are lines you're crossing. The current place assigned as _mine_ is one of those lines. Please," Kageyama adds in an afterthought of being polite to a person older than him, then he crosses the street, hands deep in his pocket. Atsumu is left wondering how the hell Kageyama knew he'd been in his room last night.

Atsumu's grin spreads, ever so curious about his little project.

Sadly, he cannot allow himself to dwell on it too much at the moment. Sakusa and Komori had gone back to one of Sakusa’s many hideouts. Komori’s body needs rest. With Tobio gone and no one in the little room they call their headquarters, Atsumu returns back into the police station. Acting like he forgot something, he tracks back under camera’s, whistling to himself. 

{“I was wondering when we were going to do this,”} Osamu chimes in after Atsumu gave him a quick message over line about ‘when’s your dinner time?’ Osamu’s reply had been ‘now’, which had them establish their link. 

While Atsumu knew the layout of the building quite well, access codes were Osamu's forte. Bringing his body to a computer the heroes are allowed to use for work, Osamu takes over. It takes him a couple of minutes to secure a line that would allow him to hack away. Once he was done, Atsumu blinks back into his body, locating the nearest office room. He's known here, although their four-man squad keeps to themselves as the only heroes frequenting this police building.

It's almost too easy to swipe someone's card, to re-assess the security boundaries, and steal away towards the lower catacombs. Below the office rooms that stretched over two floors, their own little headquarters and a couple of high-level offices were. Below that, the interrogation level. And further down, three storeys big, were the holdings cells. Suzuki would be released within the hour, but Atsumu wasn’t here for him. Not yet. 

Most of the cells were for short-time occupancy. A majority were enabled to hold criminals with quirks, suppressing powers that might help them to flee. Atsumu had tested his powers near the walls, to see if he was able to talk to Osamu while in the police building, or if he could rile people up as if he was outside. The cells had such thick layers that it was nigh impossible to keep their telepathic link working, and Atsumu feels sweat form in his neck. 

When he exits the hallway for the quirk-user criminals, he hears Osamu’s voice return, albeit it sounding far away. 

 

{"The cameras are on loop, all personnel is gone. You have free reign, Atsumu."} 

Atsumu pushes the newly acquired card against the door leading to another hallway lined with cells, and struts into the hallway as if he had every right to be here. Sakusa had earlier mentioned where Yamamura was being held. Atsumu turns to the third door to his right. Standing before it, Atsumu looks at the access-panel. He can unlock the door, open it, close it and lock it. There's a small opening for food trays that opens only one way. And there's a little window he can open. 

Atsumu presses the button, watching the small window slide inside the door. Yamamura looks up immediately. Just to be sure, Atsumu presses a finger against his lips. 

And he grins behind it. 

 

*

 

["Now that we have that taken care off… Can you explain to me how Kageyama knew?”]

{"...Knew what— Oh, I don't know how he could have possibly deduced you were in his room. Maybe he was able to trace a lingering scent? He has animalistic instincts, maybe. Anyway, don't worry about the eavesdrop. This is my specialty, remember?"}

Atsumu dislikes that some of his well-hidden emotions were an open book to his brother. He had been a tad nervous about reeling in a confession from Suzuki. Osamu didn’t have to point it out. 

["I beg to differ, but we don’t have time for that. He could be back any moment—"] Atsumu jumps half out of skin when the door behind him opens. His brother had the decency to remain quiet and not distract him.

Sakusa, the ever cautious, hadn't trusted the Miya-equipment and sent his own men to both their hotel rooms. They had been ordered back to the office for the evening. The sun has barely started to set when Atsumu entered the sparse room Sakusa assigned as their headquarters. He had waited for Kageyama outside, for a chance to talk to him alone. But Komori appeared before, and Sakusa on his heels. Saying that Kageyama had been inside all the time.

The four of them had agreed to give Suzuki a few chances to talk, one of them being in the office. Then if things weren't improving, Atsumu and Kageyama would stop him separately and bring him back to their own rooms. He had to trust one of them, or he wouldn't have stayed. Or so was Sakusa's reasoning.

Atsumu didn't care either way. Not when Kageyama's stormy eyes locked in on him. 

"Suzuki will be here in half an hour," Kageyama says, glancing towards the door as if he wants to leave. As if being alone with Atsumu wouldn't possibly be in his favour. It took Atsumu a couple of strides to capture Kageyama's wrist before his hand reaches the doorknob. 

Standing so close, Atsumu's nose could dip down Kageyama's collar, find the kiss marks he made, retrace and re-strengthen them. Create new ones, or simply take in Kageyama's shampoo scent. Instead he spoke, lowly, focusing to keep his quirk out of his tone as much as possible. He wanted Kageyama hot and bothered, but not because of his power. 

"Stay." 

Whatever kindness and wanting Atsumu laced his voice with, it had the opposite effect. Kageyama turns, struggles out of his grip, walking deeper into the conference room. His thoughts were a wild fire, emotions so visible on his face that Atsumu couldn't understand why other people thought he was cold and distant. 

"Why are you doing this?" 

"What?" Atsumu counters, not knowing what to do with his arms. His fingers were fidgety from the touch, from being so near and not doing what he had been wanting to since the start of this job. 

"This! We can't— we can't do any of it." 

Atsumu catches on, his grin smug. "We're consenting adults. We can do whatever we want, Tobio-kun. Whomever we want."

"I can't even stand you."

"We both know that's not true. Not after yesterday night at least. This might turn into an insane long mission. You might as well stop lying to yourself now and leave all of that sexual tension at my doorstep. I promise to take proper care of you," Atsumu wonders if talking is what he needs to do or if he should just stop and listen to Kageyama instead. It’s within the contemplating silence that he sees it. 

A crack in the well-crafted armour of Kageyama’s face.

The opportunity of last night, the effects of location and toxication coursing the veins into a mess of heat. The slump of shoulders, resignation and acceptance smoothing the nerves. Through the haze, Atsumu had waited a few beers, tested the waters with simple touches that asked permission for more. His mouth remembers the feel of Kageyama's beating pulse as his tongue licked over it, the body that pressed against him, not holding back a single thing.

In the brighter light of the room in this police department, it's so much clearer, so much easier to see. Fright holds Kageyama back, maybe trust issues, or a secret hero code of not fucking your co-workers. And in this light Atsumu sees once again his chance to break through all that, to attempt the nigh impossible. To make Kageyama his. 

His alone.

Kageyama's head tilts back in a challenge, and it's all the endorsement Atsumu requires to make a move. He rushes forward, his hands holding Kageyama’s face before his lips catch up. He can’t even believe his first kiss with Kageyama to have this crushing impact on him. He urges his hands around that lean figure, to trail down over Kageyama’s perfect ass to lift the body up against him. Kageyama's mouth doesn't respond at once, but his legs do; he jumps up, putting his legs around Atsumu, and Atsumu crashes forward more and more, trying to find the table blind. He sets Kageyama down, and once he's secure and settled, the madness starts in earnest. 

He inhales so deep when their lips brush together that he doesn’t know if any of it will go to his brain or just evaporate immediately. One little sound comes from their mouths meeting, sharp inhales louder to the ears.

Atsumu doesn't allow his tongue to wreak the havoc it craved for hours, for days. As much as he likes the idea of lip-locking for minutes on end, he first needs to retrace those earlier made steps. To open Kageyama in a way he knew would work better than this kiss would. His fingers fumble with Kageyama's front as he kisses the side of his blushing face; but Atsumu can't make out with the straps and buckles and several other articles keeping Kageyama's upper clothes together. Grinning at the challenge, Atsumu exhales, feeling his the heat of his breath mingle with the heat coming off Kageyama's heartbeat. 

"And... does it feel as good sober?" 

Kageyama's—

No. Tobio's response is a soft pant that doesn't do for an answer, and a bite in the top of Atsumu's ear. Then he continues his nonsense about being co-workers, about this being inappropriate. Atsumu makes it hard for him to talk and think though, letting his tongue trail a familiar path at the neck. He can't press properly into Tobio with the table half in the way and Tobio not daring closer. When Atsumu's mouth can't reach places, he actually slides forward, aligning their bodies better. And all that entails.

"We're working together..." Tobio breathes out, head tilting back. Atsumu doesn’t know if he does it to get it away to safety or to give Atsumu more skin to mark.

"All the better, don't you think? We'll have loads of time to work in the future, too. See how far those few hours between dusk and dawn have gotten us."

"It's not night time now," Tobio stammers, his hands otherwise curling around Atsumu's upper arms, not allowing him to leave. It isn't, and the timing might not be the most perfect, either. Atsumu can't stop kissing that beautiful mouth, to shut up all the mutterings and unnecessary so-called cons to why they shouldn't do this. Atsumu could name a few himself, and Osamu would double it. He doesn't care. Tobio fights the perfection they could be less and less. Atsumu slows his kisses, pecking past the jaw.

"C'mon Tobio-kun. If you don't respond with the fervor I know you have, it makes me think that I'm harassing you." He chuckles, although the thought doesn't sit well with him. 

"You're always harassing me," Tobio ushers into his hair, his lips kissing Atsumu's temple past the hair-parting. It makes Atsumu laugh, letting his fingers travel and try again to unbuckle Tobio's front or find a handy zipper. When he doesn't respond, Tobio continues. "With the way you look at me and your stupid smirking. All the questions and—"

"And the kissing and getting you into the right mood. Admit that you like it at least, Tobio-kun." Atsumu asks as Tobio's throat stretches, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallows a soft moan. Atsumu can't stop, shouldn't, but he does still, doubt ruining his perfect confidence. "Please admit that you like me." 

When Atsumu's mouth stops kissing Tobio's neck to let him answer, when he holds his breath to hear it, Tobio talks to the ceiling.

"...A bit." 

"Good, I take it." Atsumu abandons the top, making his undressing attempts further down. It's when Tobio confuses what Atsumu's had said with his intentions.

"Me? Here!?" 

"We can't go anywhere else in our states, can we? I don't particularly mind where we are... I had thoughts about ruining this desk with you on top of it every time we met here. When Sakusa’s voice would drone on and on about whatever." Atsumu grins upwards. He loves to see Kageyama blush, the way he's made speechless. His fingers meanwhile, find that nowhere on Tobio's hero suit is an opening for him to explore his newfound lover more. "More importantly... can you help with this contraption? Who even designed this?"

"Hnng," Tobio's lips wobble, incoherent. His fingers are at one of the buckles that keeps Atsumu at bay, but then he stops, looking around the office. "The lights?"

"If I switch them off, we won't see shit. And I want to see you, desperately." 

Tobio's face reddens, but his voice comes out louder than before. "But, the mood..." 

"Ah, yeah don't worry about that." Atsumu winks at him, reaching for his backpack which he placed near the table. He pulls out the candles he'd been carrying to most remote places of this city if he knew Tobio would be there. Atsumu is halfway to switching on the desk lamps on the smaller desks lining the conference room's walls. He cradles the candles to his chest and doesn't see Tobio's face until he turns around to him once more.

"What are those!?" 

"Candles! I actually keep a bunch of them in the hotel, y'know. I came prepared." Atsumu smiles, picking up the lighter he left in the front of his bag, and the lubrication.

"But why did you bring it _here_?"

"I keep some stuff on me, prepared whenever, for whatever." He flicks on the lighter, holding the flame between him and Tobio. "Ne, how's this for mood? Do you like to play with fire, or are you a vanilla goody two-shoes?"

The words haven't left his mouth entirely as a knock raps the wood. Atsumu's forehead knocks forward into Tobio's shoulder. He had forgotten about that. He makes a grab for the candles and pushes all his little specialties back into his bag. "Keep thinking what you're thinking. We're continuing this later."

"Who says I'll let you? Maybe I change my mind," Tobio says without much convincing, jumping off the table and fumbling with his front. Atsumu doesn't feel worried when he opens the door and lets Suzuki in. Worst timing ever, but somewhere Atsumu can admit that this is equally important. He could only hope that what Suzuki had to say would be good. Not too good, of course. Atsumu still would like a private interrogation.

 

*

 

Suzuki had been frozen stiff seeing two heroes in the conference room, so both he and Atsumu had made private appointments later. Atsumu was glad for it, knowing of course why Suzuki was on his guard all the time. He does’t care about the man and his lost fingers, all thoughts of him out of the window when the confessions are done. 

Not when Tobio is in his room, out of his hero suit, and dressed in easier garments for Atsumu’s fingers to unravel.

“Do you want to talk about his confession or—”

“No, I think we should just send it to Sakusa and Komori later. It’s better if we’re all present to listen to it, or to let the two them hear what he said to us. Seriously, Tobio, we can discuss these matters later.” Atsumu smiles, watching Tobio come further and further into his room. He wears a silky black shirt which matches him so much that Atsumu thinks he could leave it on later. 

What Suzuki had been saying was distressing, but not as much to take Atsumu’s mind away from the gorgeous being gracing his presence. He’s laid out the candles, lit them to warm the room and to soften the atmosphere. Lubrication layt visibly on both the nightstands flanking Atsumu’s bed. There shouldn’t be anything on Tobio’s mind than what the two of them could do to each other. 

Atsumu takes his hand, a few fingers at the time, and they slowly start to kiss. Quieting down all storms of before, the lips brush together in harmony, tongues licking in between at times. When Atsumu feels Tobio’s tongue, it sends straight lightning down his abdomen and between his legs. Tobio’s hands round up behind Atsumu’s neck, allowing the kiss to deepen as they slide down and down their little rabbit hole. 

Until Atsumu gives Tobio enough air to still talk. 

“But… shouldn’t we undertake immediate action given the circumstance?”

Grinning a little, Atsumu reaches for a remote and turns on the hotel room stereo system. Gentle music plays from the boxes. Tobio’s eyes are on him, questioning his motions. 

“You told Sakusa you had to leave tomorrow… don’t you want to spend our last night together here, with me? Or would you really rather be with Sakusa, Komori, and that conference room… Remember, I will ravish you there if we don’t have time anywhere else.” Atsumu watches Tobio think, coming to the conclusion that it is nicer to be here after all. 

Tobio huffs a single laugh, a real smile spreading through his tired face. His hands grasp Atsumu resuming their kiss. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Atsumu wonders how long moments like this can last. As long as he has it, he doesn’t want to let go. 

 

* 

 

In the course of three kisses, two accidents (involving Tobio’s feathers falling from his back and then he himself falling down on a bed), and a single glass of wine, ‘Miya’ becomes ‘Atsumu’ in Tobio’s head. When Atsumu offers him a second glass of wine, he denies it vehemently. 

What’s more surprising is that Tobio’s fingers latch on Atsumu’s shirt and he pulls him to the bed, saying out loud that he only wants him. Going from vertical to horizontal hurts his head a little, but Atsumu landing on top of him with kisses tracing every sharp line of Tobio’s body erases the discomfort. It’s easier here than in any other club and bar. The entanglement within the privacy of a couple of walls and zero onlookers eases Tobio’s legs open to grant Atsumu more access.

“Relax, you look like I’m gonna eat you, Tobio-kun,” Atsumu whispers with ease, ghosting his breath over Tobio’s jaw.He certainly looks far more experiences, but nothing what happens in the past matters when he looks at Tobio like this. As if Tobio is the only thing that matters to him. Tension building up and releasing through a shuddering breath, Tobio strengthens his courage to look Atsumu in the eye and speak at the same time, without a blush on his cheeks.

“What if I want to be eaten?”

Half the pleasure courses under his skin watching the surprise cover Atsumu’s features. The other half comes when Atsumu’s features resettle, and his fingers slip under Tobio’s underwear.

“Oooh, who taught you to talk like that hmm?”

“…There’s not anyone but you here, is there?” Tobio manages to say before Atsumu’s mouth is on his throat, his hand grabbing his hair to pull his head back and ravage him thoroughly. Biting and licking his way up once and lower twice, Atsumu returns to Tobio’s chin before kissing a trail down to his chest. His breath is so hot and wanton that Tobio can practically hear his difficulty of keeping his manhood inside his pants. 

“Tsk… I’m not made of glass…”

“No… no you’re much more precious than that,” Atsumu replies, his hand covering Tobio’s hip when he pushes it down to the mattress. Sliding over him, Atsumu’s legs straddle Tobio’s thigh, gently rubbing himself hard against the muscle there. “Breaking you ain’t easy, but doing so is so much fun… Lord help me if I can’t stop…”

“I don’t… want you... to stop,” Tobio’s breath comes out in bursts, making it hard to talk as cool and smooth as he hoped he’d be. Being drunk the first time and waking up not remembering a thing had been easier. But he wants to remember. Atsumu promised him he would.

“And if you do, you’ll tell me, okay?” Atsumu kisses him before he can answer, all lips and sweet sounds. It’s hard to look him in the eye, but Tobio forces himself before Atsumu’s hands have to stop what they do between their connecting, rampaging bodies. “There’s no shame in going slower or postponing… I need you to enjoy this.”

“W—Why,” Tobio asks, feeling stupid, unable to stop. “Why is that so important?”

Atsumu blinks, his hips leaning into Tobio’s heat, halting. “Isn’t it obvious? Apart from being lovers now… It would help if you’d want more of it in the future. So if you enjoy it right now, you’ll chase me a little for more. You see—“

Tobio’s arms loop around Atsumu’s head, needing him mouth on mouth and make him stop talking. Tobio wouldn’t know what to say anymore, not know how to react. But it’s important that Atsumu doesn’t see the insane blush spreading all across his skin. Atsumu’s hands strip him naked, barely managing to get out of his pants himself as he grinds into Tobio.

“The more you want me, the better.” Atsumu’s breathing is unsteady as well while he eases Tobio’s heart a little. They’re both nervous. Tobio can use that to his advantage. “I want to do it loads with you…”

Biting his bottom lip, shame still daring to prick his sides, Tobio repositions his legs once more, to let Atsumu grind between them. His mouth kisses Tobio all over, little thank you’s and other praises murmuring in low hums. Unable to watch, Tobio keeps his eyes close. He’s not sure if there’s anything he should be helping with during the preparation, and words fail him. Pressing his lips shut, he keeps most of the unnerving sounds he makes at bay. One of Atsumu’s hands is below his shoulder blade, soothing his hidden feathers. The other slips below his rear, pushing him up and up, making him lift his hips on his own.

“I’ll use fingers first, they’re slick and cool, so don’t be scared.”

There’s no such thing as being afraid of fingers. That’s how far Tobio has gone on his own before in his few times of feeling horny. Three were the max, and he couldn’t do more than just push them in and then… waver, unsure what to do. There’s no such hesitation or lack of skill when two of Atsumu’s fingers sink into him. Unhurried, they slick in, stay, then pull out, repeating the motion a couple of times. Tobio finds himself in the same position as before, having tension run high only for relaxation to kick in right after. As much as he burns, Atsumu’s words keep him cool headed and in the moment.

“You’re so good, Tobio, you’re doing really great.” A third finger joins the fray, stretching Tobio as they all widen. Exhaling through his nose, he keeps himself steady. Until Atsumu’s fingers join back together and curve.

“Aahh, oh...”

“That’s it,” Atsumu smiles into his side, kissing Tobio’s ear. Blinding light sears across Tobio’s closed lids, and his hips rock up into Atsumu’s body. Then lower, to feel those fingers deepen into him. “Right there babe, go for it—“

It’s embarrassing how much he wants it, how much Tobio chases after the moment, after the sensation that tickles his entire being. It’s nearly not enough. The feeling of being filled and wanted.

“Sshhh, we’re in no hurry here… Easy,” Atsumu whispers into his ear, reddening it. Tobio has to pull away, to turn his head and exhale. Then he feels a gentle press at the inside of his thigh, leaking with precome as Atsumu’s glans touches him. “If you’re offering though.”

Breathing in and out in a steady rhythm, Tobio makes a grab for it, blind. When he touches Atsumu, he enjoys hearing his breath shiver against his throat. Pleasuring him slowly, Tobio’s excitement rises when he can fool around with Atsumu for once. The fingers in his ass pay immediate respect, and they work a lovely pace. They kiss, too, which feels more heated at the slower pace and their hands and fingers busy with the other’s body.

Tobio thinks he can open his eyes and watch. What he sees is Atsumu’s shoulders quivering, his eyes looking down between them. Tobio glances as well, watching how his own hand works Atsumu’s cock, and then he guides it towards himself. Atsumu stills, then his head disappears into Tobio’s neck. His knees slide forward, rustling the bed sheet tight over the mattress, making Tobio’s vision swim when he knocks home at his entrance.

“Your call. I want you so much Tobio but… I’ll let you choose,” Atsumu whispers into the crease of Tobio’s neck, who feels hot all over. Atsumu is so close, so unbearably close. All Tobio has to do is guide him closer, push him in, welcome him fully. Eyes to the ceiling, Tobio’s free hand goes through Atsumu’s hair, holding them both steady with the touch. He nods, not daring to be verbal.

Atsumu slides in with ease. Tobio holds his cock as much as he can, until there’s nothing left to hold. Until Tobio’s senses return from the overdrive that just sent him through. Arms around each other, Atsumu’s hips inch back,rock home, and he moans a sweet symphony into Tobio’s ear shell. Tobio’s own body rests still, his knees up, feet slowly rising to trap Atsumu’s lower back in a second embrace.

“To… bi… o… oh my god,” Atsumu’s breath hitches, a wonderful sound that Tobio can’t get enough off. Whenever Atsumu leans away, the legs ram him back home, allowing him to go faster, to do it harder each time. If this is what sex feels like… Tobio is at once sad that he missed it, but glad that he can have this opportunity with Atsumu. He’s happy to have him here, to let Atsumu be his actual first memory of bodies colliding and embracing this heat. 

The burning stretch from before makes place for the incredible sensations rocking through both their bodies, as Tobio and Atsumu kisses become more and less with the need to moan and say each other’s names. Whenever they manage to kiss with mouths closing over one another, it's a lot more frantic and than before. Tobio’s skin becomes hypersensitive, and every lick of tongue or bite feels so much more loaded.

Heat leaves when Atsumu sits up, intensifies in a different way when he make seye contact with Tobio. Time slows, watching Atsumu’s hands cross over Tobio’s knees, widen them a little. Watching him reel back and thrust in, eyes closing and smiles widening with the pleasant feel. Tobio feels his eyelashes when they flutter, his breath coming through his teeth, a moan building up from his chest. His fingers run over the mattress to search for hold, finding none, finding Atsumu’s thighs instead. He scratches them with a vengeance, wanting to feel everything. The mattress dips underneath him when Atsumu’s fists land there to steady his hold. Tobio watches the strain in Atsumu’s arms, tension in his shoulders, trying not to crush on top of him.

And then the moment passes, back to real time, to Atsumu’s hips ramming forwards, the sound of slapping skin filling the hotel room. Tobio’s hands reach for the sides of Atsumu’s face, cupping it without trying to get it close this time.

“Let me hear you too,” he mutters, not believing he was loud enough to b eheard. But Atsumu smiles down on him, his brows furrowing as his groan thunders down and into Tobio’s heart.

Whatever happens afterward is pure bliss unmatched to anything he felt before.

 

*

 

Atsumu falls down next to Tobio who’s still panting and staring at the ceiling after he came. Mid-fall, Atsumu turns on his back, spent and blissfully happy. Tobio turns on his stomach, eying Atsumu’s side and the rest of the bed. Before he’ll manage to bolt or god forbid, exit the hotel room in nothing but a blanket, Atsumu extends his arm in a welcoming gesture. He gives Tobio the happiest smile he can muster.

“C’m’over here, Crow.” His body echoes in pleasure when Tobio scoots over and flops down on his chest, and they rearrange their arms around, above and under each other. His heart-rate has a tough time cooling off, but he lets Tobio’s hand on his chest feel it all the same. 

“Damn, your stamina is commendable,” Atsumu whispers, feeling awkward now as he’s the only one talking. Tobio scowls into nothing. Biting his lip, Atsumu’s fingers run through the silky crown resting near his face. He’s about to ask Tobio a question, when a thought runs through his brain. 

{“Okay I am done. I blocked the signal for as long as I could to make the necessary changes. The file recorded at Kageyama’s hotel room is clean and was good to go, I listened to it first. Are you busy?”}

Swallowing, Atsumu stares towards the ceiling light, not wanting to let any of this to be known by his twin, not like this. This moment belongs to him alone. But if Osamu pulled off one of his little tricks, and they were in the clear, he shouldn’t block off the equipment any longer. If Sakusa or Komori would want to retrieve the files, they should be able to do so. [“What would they see on their end, if they tried to get it earlier?”]

{“I made the hotel WiFi signal weak, which would be enough to cause a disturbance. The audio files fall above the ability to be taken through the network because of it. Don’t worry, no one will be none the wiser of any foul play. Should I dial it back to normal?”}

[“Yeah, should be good. Can you also switch off mine and Tobio-kun’s phone or drain the batteries from where you are?”]

{“Nope. Also, did you do something extremely stupid and get us both in mortal danger, ‘Tsumu?”}

Atsumu’s fingertips feel numb from circling Tobio’s crown. [“Don’t worry about the details. I’ve got it under control.”]

{“You’re dumb. I just hope you know that.”}

[“You’re dumber, ‘Samu. Hope you know that too,”] Atsumu grumbles through the telepathic link, feeling how they both close it down on their respective ends. On his chest, Tobio’s nose exhales sharply. Wanting to be distracted from the real world’s problems, Atsumu kisses the top of his head. . “And… how was it? I hopefully delivered on all the good things I told you about…” 

For a moment, Tobio’s scowl continues to deepen, and he says nothing. Atsumu feels the warm body next to him shift closer, so at least that’s some good news. When Atsumu’s confidence a second closer to taking a dent, Tobio lifts his head a little to speak without having his cheek pressed into a pout.

“I think it was nice,”

“Nice.”

“Very nice,” Tobio says, eyes up to Atsumu as he lays down again.

“ _Very_ nice. Alright.” Atsumu blinks, wondering what he could have done differently. Surely this warrants anything better than ‘nice’.

“No, I didn’t say ‘alright’, I said ‘nice’. You were very nice, and I enjoyed it,” Tobio’s voice gets softer and softer as he speaks, making Atsumu doubt his forwardness. Maybe he should have waited a little longer after all— “It was… way less painful than expected and I didn’t want it to end… It was incredible.” Tobio smiles up to him, and Atsumu’s mind blanks for a second.

“Incredible,” he mimics, not believing how lucky he is.

“Okay stop that, or whoever asks will hear that you suck in bed,” Tobio’s scowl returns, but it’s a different kind. Atsumu should have seen it earlier; Tobio had been analyzing what just happened between them. Gathering his thoughts. His scowl now is one he means to give, one which is meant to frighten. Atsumu doesn’t get scared easily.

“Gotcha gotcha, sorry. For a second I thought I had to ravish you again to drive my point home of how much I like you,” Atsumu grins, hugging Tobio closer with one arm.

“Mhnn, I wouldn’t mind…” Tobio pouts into his chest, his fingers trailing over it. “This surprised me.”

Tobio’s fingers halt where a soft trail of hairs leads down to Atsumu’s private parts. 

“What? Surely you didn’t think I was a natural blond.” 

“No… but its a lighter than black… a dark-brown-ish.”

“Mh, I guess. Sooo, you liked it enough for a second time?” Atsumu grins, which dies on his face when Tobio gives him the softest of kisses on his chest, then continues upwards. 

“Uh-huh.” His legs, which should be tired, stretch over Atsumu’s lap, as he sits up on top. Lips silence Atsumu’s questioning mouth, and he drinks in Tobio’s scent as he reaches over him. “Just like in volleyball…. There might be three sets. I gave you the first one, absolutely meaning to take the second for myself.” 

Atsumu’s smile grows into the kiss, and his tired arms reach up and around Tobio’s shoulder blades. It’s honestly a dream come true.

And somewhere outside he can hear a couple of crows caw.

 

*

 

They’ve listened to the recordings two times now, first Kageyama’s, then Miya’s. Kiyoomi has his arms crossed, his scowl gone with the impending doom of what he just heard. He watches Motoya, his friend and partner against crime. Watching him tense up at the damning words of the defector.

"This is a longer haul than even you could have anticipated..." Motoya says. "But there's little else to it. We have enough clues to fund our stay, too. Should I tell Miya and Kageyama as soon as possible that our problems just multiplied and that we're all staying a long while longer?"

Kiyoomi sighs at that. “We’ll tell them tomorrow.” 

He wants to say so much more, but Motoya has an easier way with words, and he takes them right out of Kiyoomi’s head, his eyes distant when he speaks.

"I cant believe it. It’s wilder than my imagination," Motoya says, leaning back.

"Neither can I. How someone could have slipped by like this. What a disgrace."

Motoya replays the record, letting Suzuki repeat the cursed words he’s told Miya hours before.

_"Right in the heart of the hero society, well-hidden from doubt and a too close-eyed view, is a mole. A villain, posing as a hero. And they're out here, helping evil-doers gain more and more power while everyone's eyes are dead center on the League of Villains, Stain, and all the baddies the capital can hold. They're planning a coup, to attack everywhere but where the eyes of justice and law are tightest. Yakuza raised, this mole managed to infiltrate a licensed hero agency and has been playing the sides in favour of one; the villains."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prequel got largely out of hand. What I wanted in the beginning was for miyakage to do a couple of jobs together on which they vaguely got acquainted and occasionally intimate. There's still a darker story idea too, which I might add one day for sheer joy as an au to my own au. I also put the two parts apart because I feel that it serves different paces and styles. One of the things I tackled was writing across the board, having an ending and main twists ready while trying to fill in everything.
> 
> The sequel will be more irregular with the updates, but I'll put it all in a series to which people can subscribe~ I wrote most of it during November, and basically filled out the plot and story line. I'm sosososoo looking forward to present the next installment tho, so I am sure I can keep on the writing train that I took with Nanowrimo and deliver something amazing;;;;
> 
> If you enjoyed this, I would love to hear about it qwq Comments give me so much life and motivation to continue writing and honestly bring out the best in me. While I produce fics a lot, I'm sometimes hesitant to publish if its not 'perfect'. In the last few months I have re-found my joy and letting go and just. Fill up the tags of the pairings that I love so much.
> 
> Thank you all so much!

**Author's Note:**

> also also: the sidefics will be about osahina and sakukomo, BUT! i wont include any of this in the main fics. I like to keep my fics focused on one pairing and I dislike side-pairings and stuff myself :D in any case, if you like those other pairings, please look forward to reading them in this universe somewhere in the future uvub
> 
> At last: as much as I understand people who like my stuff to read more/want the next update, please... please refrain from writing comments that only say 'I love this, write more!' or 'update please!' These short sorts don't help me getting motivated. I write fic for free and in my spare time, taking it overly serious and pouring my heart out into the characters, the dynamics, and plots. Please consider my feelings if you choose to comment ;v; I do love quote/live commentary, and I don't care if all you can do is key-smash or be very excited about it!! I welcome that, a lot .v.


End file.
